


La Fille du Nil

by malurette



Category: Papyrus (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Baby Names, Childbirth, F/M, First Time, Happy Sex, Marriage, Mpreg, Politics, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Royalty, a goddess did it, but how do i tag for this goddess that has a title but not a name, divine intervention, i'm not even ashamed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et si l'on exigeait que la Princesse Royale prenne un époux ? Tant pis pour les princes de la cour, ça fait longtemps que Theti a choisi Papyrus, et elle se tiendra à ce choix. Quant aux projets que les Dieux ont pour ce mariage...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avec le pouvoir qui sera sien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495754) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 1  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** retour sur _La Momie Engloutie_ ; à situer quelques années dans le futur ; ignore _Les Enfants d’Isis_ ; écrit avant la sortie de _Papyrus Pharaon_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1350/?

"Et si l'exigeait que la Princesse Royale prenne un époux ?"

Les conspirateurs menés par le grand vizir Sinouhit, voulaient la place de Pharaon. Dieu vivant, il leur était difficile d’attenter à sa vie. Pour le supprimer, il leur fallait user de moyens indirects.  
Meren-Rê, imprévoyant, n’avait un qu’un seul enfant, une princesse héritière qui transmettrait le trône à son futur époux, pour peu qu’elle en trouve un à sa mesure. Et jamais elle ne choisirait celui qui le convoitait tant. Attendre qu’elle grandisse suffisamment pour se marier, d’ailleurs, eut été trop long.  
Si elle disparaissait avant, en revanche, se déclencherait immédiatement la crise de succession espérée. Elle pointerait l’erreur criante de son père. Le forcerait-elle à se dépêcher de mettre en route de nouveaux héritiers ? Ça serait de toute façon déjà trop tard.  
Porter la main sur la gardienne de la légitimité pourtant, et une jeune fille innocente, lui répugnait également. Il voulait le pouvoir, et le bien de l’Égypte. Il ne voulait pas se damner en tuant. Quant à baser son règne sur le sacrifice de cette victime… Tout serait différent si Nefer Neferou Theti Cheri disparaissait sans qu’on eut besoin de la tuer. 

À l’aide de drogues et d’hypnose, il la plongea en catatonie. Seule l’incompétence des médecins royaux, incapables de discerner le subterfuge, la fit déclarer morte. Il aurait pu la laisser livrer aux embaumeurs et ç’aurait été leurs couteaux qui la tueraient, pas sa propre main, mais là encore l’idée lui répugnait. Sans doute saignerait-elle, en plus, et il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.  
Mais substituer son corps, éviter qu’on la vide, et l’enrouler directement, dans son sommeil magique, des bandelettes protectrices, de leurs amulettes assorties et la faire placer endormie toujours dans son sarcophage, c’était esquiver le problème. Pour les hommes qui y croyaient, la princesse était morte et en route pour l’autre monde. Pour les dieux qui le voyaient, elle dormirait simplement pour l’éternité.  
Il fit taire la petite voix qui objectait à la qualité magique du sommeil et la puissance des protections. Si elle n’était pas parfaitement suspendue mais finissait par mourir de faim et de soif ou d’étouffement dans son cercueil ?  
Mais ça ne serait toujours pas sa faute à lui. Elle passerait dans son sommeil sur l’autre rive, voilà tout, le cœur toujours pur et armée à l’avance de toutes les bénédictions nécessaires. Il n’aurait sur les mains ni sang ni damnation.  
Et il lui restait tout le temps nécessaire pour se décider sur la façon dont il éliminerait Pharaon lui-même. Tels étaient les grands projets de Sinouhit, qui ne s’accomplirent pas.

La Princesse fut retrouvée, vivante, tenant par la main le jeune héros qui lui aait sauvé la vie et l’avait ramenée à son père. Malgré son jeune âge, elle n’était pas dupe des intrigues de la cour qui l’avaient menée à ce qui aurait pu être son tombeau. Il fallait un successeur à son royal papa.  
Elle-même avait l’appui des Dieux, la petite Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants l’avait dit : sa destinée était de régner un jour sur l’Égypte, ils le voulaient, et Papyrus serait l’instrument de sa montée sur le trône. Ça pourrait vouloir dire qu’il continuerait à œuvrer dans l’ombre pour la protéger de toutes les menaces jusqu’au jour de son couronnement. Ou bien, comme elle décida de le croire, qu’il serait là à ses côtés pendant le couronnement.  
Un jour elle serait Reine, voilà son Pharaon, déclara-t-elle.  
Et Pharaon en place, trop heureux de retrouver sa chère et unique fille qu’il croyait perdue, lui accorda tout ce qu’elle voulait sans y réfléchir à deux fois.  
Ce petit paysan, simple pêcheur, d’extraction si basse mais l’âme grande et noble, il en fit un prince. Il lui fit don du symbole royal, l’uræus porté au front qui en faisait l’égal de sa fille et l’associait au trône. Le voilà, son futur consort.

*

Papyrus vivait désormais au Palais, recevait tout ce dont il avait besoin, et resterait à proximité de Theti Cheri, puisque tel était le bon plaisir de la princesse, et qu’il était vrai qu’elle pouvait grandement bénéficier d’une garde rapprochée si dévouée.

Quelques années s’écoulèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles ils triomphèrent de nouveaux dangers, et leurs liens et leur détermination à rester ensemble grandirent encore.  
Jusqu’au jour où Theti Cheri devint bien assez adulte pour qu’il se fasse temps de songer sérieusement à son mariage. 

Les courtisans virent alors d’un mauvais œil ce parvenu qui se tenait à ses côtés. Pharaon l’avait autrefois décrété égal des princes, oui, mais il n’en avait pas l’éducation, pas la prestance.  
Mais quand on a sauvé la princesse de mille dangers physiques et magiques, quand on a visiblement la faveur des dieux, n’est-on pas au-dessus du commun des hommes, même les plus nobles ? Là n’était pas la question, insistèrent-il alors. Il ne pouvait être l’héritier de Pharaon parce qu’il était absolument impensable de voir un paysan sur le trône !  
Pour preuve de son incompétence, il n’avait même pas la présence d’esprit de réaliser l’embarras dans lequel il mettait toute la cour ni le tact de se retirer discrètement. Malheureusement, il portait le cobra au front et si quiconque aidait à sa disparition brutale, ça entraînerait des remous. S’il était protégé des dieux, peut-être ne pourrait-on même pas le faire disparaître du tout. Seule la preuve d’une trahison permettrait à Pharaon de revenir sur sa parole donnée et lui retirer son statut. Mais chaque tentative de complot échoua l’une après l’autre.  
En dernier recours, l’on fit remarquer que même s’il portait le cobra et que ça faisait de lui un prince, c’était un parmi tant d’autres, et ça ne ferait pas forcément de lui le consort de l’héritière. Si elle en choisissait un autre, l’affaire serait réglée. Même un prince étranger vaudrait mieux, osèrent hasarder quelques très mauvaises langues. Tant qu’on serait certain de sa lignée !

Pharaon lui-même était d’accord pour présenter de nouveaux partis à Theti. Il avait confiance en sa fille, elle saurait faire le bon choix. Elle avait suffisamment mûri, elle avait suffisamment en tête les intérêts de l’Égypte pour savoir renoncer à une toquade d’enfant et choisir comme époux le meilleur prince possible. 

Theti vit faire tout cela avec horreur. Elle ne voulait d’aucun ! Elle n’était pas une monnaie d’échange ! Toute femme égyptienne était libre de choisir de son propre chef son époux. Il n’y avait pas de différence entre les princesses et les servantes sur ce point. On ne la marierait pas de force.  
Papyrus laissa venir les choses avec tristesse. C’était le destin des princesses que d’épouser des rois et devenir des reines. Et lui…  
…lui était son meilleur ami, le frère de son cœur, et elle ne saurait vivre sans lui, jura Theti. Comment oserait-elle encore le regarder si elle se mariait avec un autre ! Elle ne voulait de personne d’autre que lui. Pour toute la vie. Et l’éternité encore dans la suivante.  
Papyrus n’osait pourtant accepter une telle déclaration. Il reconnaissait qu’il aimait avant tout sa princesse, mais il aimait également son pays. Leur pays. Celui où il vivait, celui qu’elle gouvernerait un jour. Lointain, espérait-il. Il souhaitait longue vie au Pharaon régnant : Theti n’avait sans doute aucune hâte de monter sur le trône si ça voulait dire d’abord la mort de son cher papa. 

« Mais l’Égypte ? protesta-t-il donc, rejoignant en cela le chœur des courtisans.  
\- C’est elle toute entière que tu protèges et que tu a sauvée bien des fois à travers moi, rétorqua Theti.  
» Tu m’as déjà juré fidélité, rappela-t-elle.  
\- De tout mon cœur, de toute ma vie, acquiesça-t-il à nouveau.  
\- Tu t’es engagé auprès de la Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants à m’aider et m’assister.  
\- À la mesure de mon possible, et si les dieux me prêtent la force, au delà de toute mesure.  
\- Si je te demande de joindre entièrement ta vie à la mienne, ton sort au mien, le feras-tu ?  
\- Belle princesse, tes désirs sont des ordres.  
\- Même les plus fous ?  
\- Tu sais mieux que moi-même ce qui sera bon.  
\- Alors épouse-moi. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une nuit de noces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 2  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** amoureux/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** ~1400/?

Nefer Neferou Theti Cheri avait déjà choisi qui elle épouserait. Personne ne lui dicterait sa conduite. Qu’elle change seulement ce choix en évidence et plus personne ne pourrait l’obliger à agir autrement. 

Ça semblait simple. Ça l’était. Il suffisait à Theti-Cheri d’épouser Papyrus. Ses parents connaissaient d’ailleurs ses intentions depuis longtemps : elle n’avait qu’à les réaliser. Sitôt arrêté, Theti décida de réaliser son projet immédiatement, tellement sa justesse lui semblait évidente.   
La vieille Choubra, sa chère nourrice, ayant rejoint la Rive d’Occident depuis quelques années déjà, elle n’avait plus personne à qui se confier mais, elle n’en doutait pas, celle qui n’avait toujours voulu que son bonheur n’aurait pas manqué de la soutenir.   
Ne serait donc au courant, ce soir, que sa suivante préférée. La servante dévouée l’aida à se préparer. Avec méthode et autant de soin que si elle commençait à nouveau sa journée, elle la lava, la massa, la parfuma, la farda. Elle la revêtit d’une robe légère et la para de ses plus beaux bijoux, de talismans qui appelleraient sur elle la protection des déesses Isis et Hathor. Puis, pour donner le change aux gardes, elle la dissimula sous un manteau tout simple ; les nuits restant fraîches… Portant une lampe, elle l’escorta le long du couloir, quelques pas plus loin à peine, de ses appartements princiers à la chambre plus modeste mais ô combien suffisante de son ami. Il lui arrivait de vouloir converser avec lui quand le temps le leur permettait ; qu’elle le fasse ce soir ou un autre, personne ne s’en étonnerait. 

La lampe déposée au pied du lit et la suivante renvoyée, certaine de son silence, Theti laissa tomber les voiles. Elle se débarrassa du manteau et laissa à peine à Papyrus le temps de se demander ce qu’elle faisait là, avant d’ôter également sa robe. Elle se tenait face à lui dans toute sa splendeur, vêtue uniquement de son diadème, son collier et ses bracelets. La magie de ces bijoux ne les quitterait pas de toute la nuit.

Papyrus, sans voix face à cette apparition, n’était plus en mesure de protester. Theti ne l’accepterait de toute façon pas.   
Je t’ai choisi il y a longtemps déjà. Cette nuit, je deviens enfin ton épouse.  
Il leur suffisait de passer la nuit comme mari et femme, pour qu’au matin, leur union soit consacrée.   
Theti avait choisi d’en prendre l’initiative. Mis au pied de sa proposition, Papyrus dut en accepter le sérieux et n’osa plus se cacher derrière de faux prétextes pour tenter de la faire changer d’avis. On ne dit pas à une Princesse royale d’Égypte qu’elle se trompait ! Puisqu’il l’aimait et qu’il l’estimait, il devait bien avoir confiance en elle… et en lui-même, quand elle affirmait bien fort que c’était lui seul qu’elle voutait, quoi qu’en dise le reste du monde. 

Si elle l’avait convié dans ses appartements à elle, ne l’en voyant pas ressortir, les gardes auraient pu se douter de quelque chose et peut-être, en avertir ses parents, ou des prêtres, ou, véritablement cauchemar auquel elle ne voulait pas croire, accuser Papyrus d’avoir profité de son invitation naïve pour commettre un crime abject.   
En faisant la démarche d’entrer volontairement dans sa chambre, elle exprimait on ne peut plus clairement son désir. 

Quand elle lui tendit la main, ému, il ne songea plus à protester. Il la prit avec bonheur. C’est tout de même elle qui esquissa les pas qui les menèrent à sa couche. Enfin, au pied du lit, Papyrus prit sa première initiative. Il s’y assit avant elle pour l’inviter à l’y rejoindre. Ainsi, chacun aurait manifesté sa volonté d’accueillir l’autre dans sa vie.  
Leurs mains se cherchaient, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Theti dénoua prestement le pagne de Papyrus. Dessous, il était déjà prêt à recevoir ses attentes. 

En théorie, apprenaient les jeunes gens, les époux, égaux, s’unissaient face à face, allongés sur le côté. En pratique pour eux qui débutaient, la position était quelque peu mal aisée. Theti guida Papyrus de son mieux, malgré leurs hésitations à tous les deux, leurs mouvements si-maladroits… La grande nuit d’amour et de tendresse commençait avec difficulté, sous la menace d’un fou rire nerveux.   
Mais ils refusèrent de baisser les bras, ni tout le reste. Ils donnèrent sa chance à l’égalité, sans grand succès ; un tour, ou un retour plutôt, de la prise d’initiative, s’imposait maintenant. Résolue, Theti roula sur Papyrus pour le chevaucher. De là, il lui devint bien plus facile de prendre position. 

Quelques mouvements de hanche plus tard, il lui échappait déjà, alors qu’elle était sûre d’avoir enfin trouvé la manière. Son prénom répété entrecoupé d’une litanie de plusieurs déesses et quelques dieux la détrompa : elle avait bel et bien trouvé… un peu trop bien pour Papyrus, pas assez pour elle.

*

Ils échangèrent encore baisers, caresses et mots d’amour. Bientôt, Papyrus sentit monter l’envie de réessayer. C’était si bon pour lui, pourquoi ne pas recommencer encore ? Ainsi Theti aurait droit à une deuxième chance de connaître le même plaisir, et une troisième, et ainsi de suite, toute la nuit.  
Cette nuit leur appartenait ; électrisés par leur amour, ils ne se sentaient nullement fatigués. Tant que la lampe brûlerait, tant que Rê continuerait son voyage au royaume des morts, ils feraient selon le désir de leur cœur, l’appétit de leurs corps.

Avec précautions, Papyrus s’étendit sur Theti. En appui au-dessus d’elle, lui répétant encore et encore combien elle était belle, combien il l’aimait, pour remplacer de ses mots les caresses que ses mains ne pouvaient plus lui donner, il s’insinua lentement en elle pour y commencer un nouveau voyage. En comptant bien qu’il dure, celui-là !  
Sous lui, Theti bougeait à son propre rythme, cherchant que faire du désir qui la dévorait, comment remplir ce vide, sublimer cet amour exigeant, à rendre encore plu magique la rencontre de leurs deux corps. Les caresses tendres se changèrent en étreinte féroce. Au lieu de tenir Papyrus, son aimé, son amant, son époux, avec douceur, Theti se cramponnait maintenant à lui, de toutes ses forces, comme pour empêcher qu’on le lui arrache. Ça n’était plus la rencontre douce de leur amour : elle se battait contre elle-même, contre lui, contre quelque chose d’obscur qui pourrait se mettre entre eux. 

La chatte gracieuse et câline fit place à une lionne exigeante. Yeux fermés, cachant son visage rougi au creux de l’épaule de Payrus, Theti grognait et feulait. Impresionné par sa métamorphose, il continua à l’accompagner dans ce combat, mais y trouva pour lui-même plus d’appréhension que de plaisir.   
Quand elle atteignit le plaisir, lui n’y pensait plus du tout. Il ne s’inquiétait que de savoir ce qu’il lui prenait, si elle allait bien ou si quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer. 

Theti soupira, rit doucement et redevint douce colombe. Baignée de sueur et ses longs cheveux emmêlés, elle rayonnait pourtant plus que jamais. Amoureusement, elle se blottit contre Papyrus.  
Je suis tellement heureuse…  
C’est si bon d’être avec toi.

Ils s’accordèrent un temps de repos, de calme et de tendresse, échangeant caresses légères et serments profonds, laissant la lune faire changer les ombres à la fenêtre et la lampe décliner doucement.

*

Au lieu de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil pourtant, portés par leur amour toujours grandissant, leur soif l’un de l’autre, le feu se ranima. Leurs caresses se firent peu à peu de nouveau plus joueuses.

L’étreinte suivante, maintenant qu’ils commençaient à mieux se connaître, leur vint plus facilement.   
Ce n’était déjà plus les tâtonnements du début, la crainte, la faim brûlante qui cherchait à prendre sans savoir comment donner ; ils s’adonnaient à de vrais jeux amoureux. 

Ils explorèrent plus loin encore. Ils s’inventèrent de nouvelles tentatives. Qu’elles aboutissent ou non au plaisir importait moins que plus tôt dans la nuit. Si oui, tant mieux, et ils recommençaient avec joie. Si non, ils s’amusaient de leurs découvertes, rangeaient ce nouveau savoir et essayaient autre chose. Ils perdirent le compte de leurs tentatives.

Le jeu de la jeunesse avait toutefois ses limites et sans même s’en apercevoir, lors d’une des étreintes tendres qui entrecoupaient les jeux plus dynamiques, alors qu’à l’Est le ciel commençait juste à pâlir, ils s’endormirent enfin, étroitement enlacés. 

Leurs âmes volèrent ensemble vers le sommeil, accomplissant un voyage de plus qui achevait de sceller leur union.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain matin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 3  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** ~1600

Les lueurs de l’aube illuminèrent leurs rêves. Ils se réveillèrent quand les rayons du soleil, montant franchement dans le ciel, vinrent caresser leurs visages. Ils s’étaient endormis toujours l’un dans l’autre, dans cette position égale des époux. Le réveil les trouva fourbus, les membres engourdis, les cheveux emmêlés et la peau poisseuse, mais profondément heureux.   
« Si c’est un rêve, marmonna Papyrus l’esprit encore embrumé, qu’il ne se termine jamais…  
\- Ne préférerais-tu pas me retrouver dans la réalité ? le taquina Theti, d’humeur déjà joueuse.   
À vrai dire, si, » reconnut-il. Leur nouveau bonheur lui apportait une force intérieure incroyable.   
« Mon époux.  
\- Ma princesse. »

Parfaitement reposés après leurs longs ébats de la nuit et nageant au réveil dans un bonheur béat, l’envie de se donner encore une fois du plaisir renaissait elle aussi. Mais la raison les en empêcha. Si tentante que soit l’idée, ils ne pouvaient pas passer leur vie entière ni seulement la journée dans ce lit. Autour d’eux, le palais tout entier s’éveillait également et pour le reste du pays, c’était une journée ordinaire qui commençait… sans eux.   
Alors maintenant quoi ?

Maintenant, les servantes de Theti venues la réveiller devaient s’inquiéter de ne pas la trouver dans ses appartements et peut-être, craignant un enlèvement, faire appeler la garde. Que leur dirait la fidèle Inouis pour éviter qu’elles s’inquiètent ?  
Revenant à regret à la réalité, Theti retrouva sa robe, froissée mais portable le temps de parcourir un couloir. Elle la passa puis grimaça. Son corps tout entier portait les traces de leurs efforts effrénés de cette nuit ; l’intérieur de ses cuisses était désagréablement humide. Les lourdeurs et les tensions dans son corps n’étaient plus si agréables que la veille au soir.   
« J’ai besoin d’une bonne douche. Et toi aussi d’ailleurs. »  
Papyrus ramassa son pagne, et rougit en le nouant. Dormir nu à nue avec Theti était une chose, accomplir ce geste si trivial devant elle en est une autre.   
Si je n’étais toujours qu’un simple fellah je t’aurais menée au Nil et baignée moi-même…  
Theti convint que l’idée était plaisante et regretta qu’hélas elle ne soit pas réalisable. 

Dans les affaires de Papyrus, Theti dénicha un peigne. Elle ôta son diadème, de toute façon à moitié défait durant leurs jeux et leur sommeil, et ce fut Papyrus, maladroitement mais plein de tendresse, qui s’offrit pour remettre un semblant d’ordre dans sa chevelure.   
Couronne en main, Theti se demanda si elle devrait la remettre, pour regagner sa chambre. Qu’exigeait l’étiquette en ce matin après ses noces ? Elle était devenue la femme de Papyrus mais elle restait la princesse héritière, gardienne de la légitimité. Redressant sa posture, refusant de soupirer sous le fardeau, elle la recoiffa et lui donna un équilibre parfait, comme il devait l’être. 

Juste quand Theti Cheri ouvrit la porte, elle trouva devant elle la garde qui s’en venait y frapper, prête à réclamer l’aide de Papyrus pour rechercher – discrètement, sans ameuter le palais entier – la princesse. Elle leur fit face avec une superbe et un calme parfaits.   
« He bien, vous m’avez trouvée. Ramenez-moi donc à mes appartements d’enfance ; j’espère que mes suivantes m’ont préparé un bain avant de venir vous trouver ? Et faites-en donc préparer un pour Papyrus également, et un petit déjeuner… princier. »   
Son ton royal ne souffrait aucune réflexion, aucun protestation. Dans les yeux du capitaine, pourtant, la compréhension se fit et le pauvre dut se demander à toute vitesse quelle conduite tenir, s’il devait courir informer Pharaon…  
Non, évidemment, son premier devoir était d’obéir à la Princesse, puisqu’on lui avait demandé de la retrouver, et que c’était fait : la ramener donc en sécurité, à sa place. Et quelle serait donc sa place désormais ? Ça n’était pas à lui de le décider. Il ne pouvait que suivre ce qu’elle avait ordonné, qui était d’ailleurs sensé.

Rien ne l’avait préparé en revanche à prendre des mesures concernant Papyrus. Il supposait que là encore, il n’avait qu’à obéir à la princesse, pas à inventer une quelconque sanction pour un crime qu’on ne voudrait peut-être pas voir étaler au grand jour. Il prit toutefois la résolution de faire poster une surveillance discrète, juste au cas où. Il transmit les ordres aux serviteurs concernant les commodités, mais une fois accomplie, le garçon ne quitterait pas le palais, pas même ses appartements, sans que Pharaon n’en soit au courant. 

Papyrus lui-même n’était pas préparé à cette rencontre, à avoir un public dans un moment aussi intime. Aux pieds de sa princesse, de son aimée, dans l’intimité de sa chambre, rien d’autre ne lui importait. Maintenant, la porte ouverte sur un couloir plein de gens qui risquaient de porter la rumeur dans tous les coins du palais, il s’efforçait avec difficulté de garder contenance. Leur regard inquisiteur semblait le mettre à nu. Rougissant malgré lui, il se prit à regretter n’avoir pas une couverture, un manteau dans lequel se cacher, et tant pis si ça ne serait qu’un aveu supplémentaire sur sa conduite de cette nuit.   
Comme si leur amour était honteux…

Il n’était pourtant pas sacrilège ! Même s’il allait probablement à l’encontre des projets politiques de Pharaon.   
Papyrus savait qu’en cas de confrontation même avec son souverain divin et tout-puissant, il défendrait toujours le choix de Theti Cheri. Pas tant parce qu’il s’était porté sur lui, mais parce qu’il l’aimait et lui serait dévoué de toute sa vie. Elle en aurait choisi un autre, pour peu que ça soit de son plein gré, qui aurait déplu à ses parents, et il l’aurait encore soutenue, supportée, défendue.   
C’était facile à affirmer la veille au soir, quand elle lui avait demandé. Mais maintenant qu’elle avait quitté la pièce, et qu’il pensait à quand il se retrouverait, bientôt sans doute, devant un Pharaon prêt à juger cet acte, la solidité de sa résolution était plus durement mise à l’épreuve.

*

Theti se laissa baigner, et masser et parfumer et recoiffer par ses suivantes. Leurs gestes étaient familiers mais sous leurs mains tout son être semblait avoir changé.  
Elles lui ôtèrent sa robe froissée, tous ses bijoux, et effacèrent les traces de sa nuit sur sa peau. En dedans pourtant, dans son cœur, elle en gardait à jamais le souvenir. Il perlait un peu de sang au creux de ses cuisses : l’ouverture de son ventre qui tardait à cicatriser, ou peut-être les affaires de femme qui s’en revenaient de loin en loin depuis l’année passée, et n’était-elle pas plus jamais qu’auparavant femme ? Encore toute fraîche de ses ébats, comme ouverte et un peu endolorie, elle ne tenait pourtant pas trop à insérer là ce qu’elle avait utilisé sans y penser beaucoup les fois précédentes. Maintenant, rien que penser au nom de l’objet la faisait rougir, au souvenir d’un autre usage qu’elle venait de faire là d’autre chose portant le même nom. Le cœur, la pulpe du papyrus, plante à tout faire bénie des dieux et indispensable à la vie du pays entier, des usages les plus sacrés au plus triviaux…

Les servantes comprirent facilement que leur princesse n’était plus la même, mais ne commentèrent pas. Theti s’attendait un peu à ce que la nouvelle les change en volière, qu’elles pépient et chantent à n’en plus finir et s’en aillent tout raconter à tire d’aile par tout le palais. Et peut-être, une fois le rituel du bain achevé et rendues pour quelques minutes ou quelques heures à leur liberté, iraient-elles s’oublier à toute prudence, mais pour l’instant, elles avaient pour elle la gravité et la fierté silencieuse de commères, bien qu’elles aient le même âge tendre. 

Leur princesse, adulte, était presque une reine maintenant, et ce prestige rejaillissait un peu sur elles.   
Elles choisirent pour elle un parfum plus capiteux, une robe à la fois plus modeste et plus somptueuse, des bijoux plus…royaux. Theti se sentit alors plus belle que jamais, et en même temps, moins légère, moins jolie. Le sérieux, la respectabilité avaient pris le pas sur l’insouciance.   
Son choix avait changé sa vie. Elle n’était plus une princesse innocente et libre de papillonner où et comme bon lui semblait entre les exigences des devoirs royaux. Elle était une dame rangée, maintenant. Elle devrait tenir son rang tous les jours.   
Et son époux avec elle.

Alors seulement, elle laissa les doutes l’assaillir. Elle s’était préparée toute sa jeune vie à ce moment, même si elle pensait qu’il arriverait beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard : celui où elle deviendrait réellement une princesse régnante et plus seulement un ornement pour les cérémonies ou une main de plus dans la diplomatie. Mais Papyrus ? Papyrus était son ami, pas moins, pas plus, et si au cours de ces quelques années il avait beaucoup appris de la cour où elle le faisait évoluer et des missions diverses que lui confiait régulièrement Pharaon pour le bien de l’Égypte, il n’était pas prêt à jouer les courtisans.

C’était bien pour cela qu’elle l’aimait d’ailleurs, pour sa fraîcheur, sa droiture, son courage, que n’avaient pas la plupart des nobles et des haut fonctionnaires engoncés dans leur propre importance.  
Et elle l’avait jeté là dedans sans réfléchir, ne pensant qu’à ses désirs immédiats et à un futur lointain, mais pas à toute la route à faire pour joindre les deux.   
Comment allait-il vivre cette vie, lui ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premières répercussions ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 4  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** +1800/?

Pharaon – vie, force, santé – serait un piètre roi s’il ne savait ce qui se trame en son propre palais. Si en tant que père il aurait préféré ignorer les choix de sa fille, en tant que monarque il était bien obligé d’exiger qu’ils lui soient expliqués. Sous son regard inquisiteur Theti Cheri se tenait droite et superbe. À ses côtés, Papyrus faisait plus humble figure. 

« Qu’as-tu fait ?  
\- Père, vous considériez qu’il était temps pour moi de songer à me marier. Voilà qui est fait. Je vous avais exposé mon choix il y a longtemps et je m’y suis tenue. Vous l’approuviez à l’époque, mais la conduite, les hauts faits accomplis par Papyrus depuis, vous auraient-ils fait changer d’avis depuis ?  
Au contraire, reconnut Merenrê, nul n’est plus méritant que lui de rester à tes côtés. Il a mille fois prouvé sa bravoure, sa droiture, sa dévotion. Mais si le courage et l’amour seuls peuvent en faire un prince à cœur, ils n’en feront pas un dirigeant, et la cour ne l’acceptera pas si facilement. »

S’il avait parlé avec colère, Theti aurait répondu de même. Ça n’étaient pas les courtisans qui allaient lui dicter sa conduite ! Mais nulle colère n’habitait Pharaon en ce moment. Sur son visage, de la tristesse, dans sa voix, de l’inquiétude. 

« Mes enfants, vous vous êtes placés en grand danger. Papyrus, tu es plus que capable de te défendre de toutes les menaces ouvertes. En revanche, je crains pour votre sécurité à tous les deux au sein d’un nid de vipères. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Vous partirez dès demain pour le palais secondaire de l’Île d’Éléphantine où vous serez en sécurité. Et où, surtout, Papyrus recevra désormais une éducation plus solide. » 

Si Pharaon était déçu du choix de Theti et de la conduite de Papyrus, il ne le montrait pas. Pourtant, devant sa mine soucieuse et en l’absence de tout reproche de sa part, Theti s’en fit intérieurement à elle-même. Elle n’avait pensé qu’à son propre bonheur et à obtenir l’approbation de son père envers son époux, sans mesurer pleinement toutes les ramifications impliquées…  
Les craintes de Pharaon étaient légitimes : pour l’avenir de l’Égypte, mais également pour la vie de ses enfants, sa fille chérie, chair de sa chair, et le compagnon qu’elle avait choisi, qui restait à se côtés depuis des années et qu’il s’était pris à aimer comme une évidence. Il doutait toujours de pouvoir faire de Papyrus son successeur comme Theti pensait pouvoir l’affirmer haut et fort. Le mérite ne faisait tout, face à la tradition. Theti pourrait régner effectivement à ses côtés, prendre toutes les décisions importantes tandis qu’il ne serait qu’un consort, un symbole pour l’équilibre, les cérémonies, la diplomaties ; les dieux les préservent de la guerre ! Mais il souhaiterait voir à sa suite un pharaon mieux préparé. Et Papyrus lui-même détesterait ce rôle passif, décoratif. Ça n’était pas une récompense pour tous ses bons et loyaux services que de le bombarder à un tel poste. Sans compter tous les jaloux…

Plusieurs fois, Theti Cheri, en temps qu’héritière, gardienne de la légitimité, s’était vue menacée de complots terribles, dont Papyrus l’avait toujours sauvée. Maintenant, ils allaient changer de cible. Le simple fellah qui fréquentait la princesse et se prendrait déjà à leurs yeux pour un roi, voilà qui ils viseraient. Papyrus restait toujours modeste et ne briguait pas le trône, mais les envieux, jaloux de son ascension fulgurante, ne verraient pas cela d’un bon œil. L’inconscience de Theti Cheri l’avait propulsé sans défense ni préparation sur le devant de la scène où l’on s’attendait qu’il joue un rôle bien différent.  
Désormais, c’était lui, le consort gênant, que des intrigants pourraient chercher à supprimer. Alors veuve éplorée, la princesse devrait se hâter de prendre un nouvel époux dès la fin de la période de deuil…

Cela ne devait pas arriver.  
La décision de Pharaon fut donc sans appel possible. Sans Grande Épouse Royale, consultée, abonda dans son sens. Theti fut donc envoyée en vacances en province avec une escorte réduite, discrètement et avec autant de précipitations que la folie passagère d’une princesse pouvait justifier, avant que le palais apprenne ce qu’étaient devenus les liens avec celui qui partageait ce voyage. 

Si Pharaon et la Grande Épouse Royale se devaient de considérer les implications politiques du mariage de la Princesse Royale d’un œil ouvert, ça permettrait aussi à son père et sa mère de ne pas trop penser à ce que leur fille et son époux avait fait exactement cette nuit et referaient les suivantes dans leurs appartements.

*

Le voyage se déroula sans incident. Nul ne songea à questionner la participation de Papyrus : depuis des années, il était le garde du corps de la princesse, qu’elle parte en mission diplomatique dans le désert, en Nubie, ou en voyage d’agrément. À vrai dire, c’est même plutôt si la Princesse était partie sans lui qu’on aurait jasé, le croyant tombé en disgrâce.

On les installa dans un petit palais, nullement ostentatoire, avec une domesticité réduite, ce qui arrangeait Papyrus qui restait modeste, et qui ne déplaisait pas à Theti non plus, qui préférait le calme. Quelques gardes, trois suivantes, une intendante, un cuisinier… Pour Theti habituée à être entourée, c’était le minimum suffisant ; pour Papyrus, ça faisait déjà presque trop de monde à gouverner.  
Ils auraient pu être n’importe quels petit nobles sans histoire, un jeune couple anonyme et heureux… Ne serait-ce que la politesse qui obligeait à se présenter à ses voisins et à accepter leurs invitations ici et là, ils auraient presque pu occuper leur palais complètement incognito.  
La princesse se montra claire : elle n’était pas là pour mener une vie mondaine, mais au contraire s’éloigner un temps de la cour, passer quelques mois dans un calme studieux. Lors de ses brèves et rares apparitions en public, Papyrus l’accompagnait et se tenait un pas en arrière, présenté simplement comme « l’accompagnant ». Theti ne comptait pas le cacher, il fallait bien qu’il entre dans son rôle de consort, mais ils s’appliquaient quand même à ne pas attirer démesurément l’attention sur lui. 

Dans leur nouvelle demeure, ils occupaient des appartements voisins… communiquant entre eux par une porte que nul n’aurait songé à fermer. Les serviteurs n’avaient pas besoin de tout savoir non plus. 

Le matin, Papyrus recevait les enseignements d’un maître scribe. L’après-midi, Theti prenait des leçons de politique, de diplomatie, d’économie, de religion… beaucoup de sujets déjà traités lors de sa première éducation, qu’elle revoyait et approfondissait maintenant. Surtout, Papyrus assistait aux mêmes leçons que sa princesse, où l’on exigeait d’ailleurs de lui la même assiduité et pas juste de la curiosité.

La nuit, nul ne questionna ce que faisaient les deux jeunes gens derrière leurs portes closes.

*

Les lunes passèrent et Theti et Papyrus s’ajustaient à leur nouvelle vie. Les apprentissages commençaient à porter leurs fruits.  
Et leur mariage aussi. Pas une seule fois depuis qu’ils s’étaient mariés, Theti n’avait encore eu besoin de recourir à cet usage du papyrus dont l’idée l’avait tant fait rougir le premier matin de ses noces. Ses robes commençaient à nécessiter des ajustements mineurs ici et là.  
Ça ne se voyait pourtant pas beaucoup au premier coup d’œil. Les mains aimantes de Papyrus découvraient bien de nouvelles rondeurs, une nouvelle fermeté. Mais à part lui qui saurait ? Theti elle-même n’était sûre de rien. Elle mettait les changement sur le compte de sa nouvelle vie, sans mesurer leur profondeur réelle. Ne disait-on pas que le mariage apportait aux époux un embonpoint à la mesure de leur nouveau confort ? Cela pouvait en être le début.

Ce fut une remarque d’une servante qui la fit vraiment s’interroger. Devant le silence surpris de as maîtresse, elle s’enhardit même à lui proposer d’accomplir un rituel avec des graines, pour voir ce qui germerait… Theti ne croyait qu’à moitié à son intérêt et la laissa faire sans trop y penser. Et en quelques jours l’orge et le blé germèrent tous deux, sans qu’elle prête attention auquel se développa en premier.  
Theti prit la nouvelle avec une incrédulité renouvelée. Un enfant ! Si tôt après leur mariage ? Alors qu’ils commençaient seulement à se faire à leurs nouvelles habitudes de vie commune ? C’était tellement… précipité, comme développement ; ça lui semblait impossible !  
Papyrus, mis devant la possibilité de plus en plus réelle d’avoir laissé une marque profonde et permanente dans le corps et la vie de Theti Cheri, se partageait entre la crainte terrible d’avoir commis un sacrilège, l’espoir que les dieux, en bénissant ainsi leur union, l’approuvaient de fait, la joie et l’orgueil infinis de la voir si pleinement concrétisée… et la crainte à nouveau de trop présumer de sa propre importance. 

Ils n’eurent pas loisir de se faire à cette idée tranquillement tous les deux. De temps à autre, un messager rappelait Theti Cheri – et Papyrus avec elle – à la cour royale, quand la présence de la Princesse pour telle ou telle cérémonie se faisait sentir – ainsi que celle de son garde du corps officiel à ses côtés pour faire entrer en douceur son image dans l’esprit des courtisans.  
Une des ces visites eut lieu très peu de temps après. Dès leur arrivée, la Reine, elle, n’eut besoin ni de toucher ni d’utiliser un rituel pour savoir, dès le premier coup d’œil, quelle nouveauté fleurissait dans la vie de sa fille.  
« Mon enfant, ma chère enfant… »

La fierté parentale et la joie débordantes éclipsèrent de prime abord toute objection, tout doute que Pharaon ou la Grande Épouse Royale auraient pu émettre. Après cela cependant, les rumeurs se répandirent très vite. Leurs retrouvailles officielles s’étaient faites en comité restreint, mais les servantes avaient des yeux et les courtisans des oreilles partout. Ils compensaient l’instinct maternelle par un goût acéré pour observer les moindre détails et une telle nouvelle était propre à faire jaser la cour entière. La présence de Papyrus dans le palais personnel de la princesse devint brusquement une évidence, pour tout le monde.

Entre les félicitations d’usage des familiers, sincères ou obligées, celles d’Imoutep manquèrent légèrement de sincérité. Quand Papyrus s’en étonna, il n’eut pas le cœur de nier qu’effectivement, il était un peu vexé et s’excusa de son manque d’enthousiasme, chagriné qu’il était par ce qu’il avait perçu comme un manque de confiance. Que Papyrus et Theti aient dû cacher la réalité de leur mariage aux courtisans que ça ne regardait pas, il comprenait parfaitement, mais il aurait cru qu’à un ami, au moins, ils auraient confié leur secret.  
La vérité était qu’ils n’y avaient tout simplement pas pensé, ne voyant sur le moment que leur propre bonheur aveugle et fermant les yeux à tout ce qui n’était pas eux deux, autant à la méchanceté des gens jaloux, qu’aux inquiétudes des parents, et jusqu’à la joie qui aurait dû être celle des amis à partager la nouvelle de leur bonheur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 5  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus, la Déesse aux Cheveux Resplendissants  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Note/Avertissement :** je blâme entièrement _Les Larmes du Géant_ et ~le coup de la vache~ pour ce que je fais dans cette fic - un canon qui est capable de trafiquer des trucs pareils doit bien pouvoir accepter des _handwaves_ encore pires !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +1400/?

Les rumeurs furent par moments cruelles envers Papyrus qu’elles traitèrent d’arriviste, qu’elles accusèrent d’avoir agi à la sauvette, sans honnêteté, d’avoir peut-être même abusé de la confiance que lui faisait naïvement la Princesse.   
D’autres le considéraient comme trop demeuré, trop timoré pour avoir tenté quelque chose d’aussi audacieux et suggérèrent qu’on l’avait utilisé comme pion pour cacher autre chose de pire encore. Était-ce bien lui qui avait mis ainsi la main à la pâte ? Certains se permettaient d’en douter, alors que personne n’oserait jamais remettre en question la droiture et la pureté d’une princesse royale, libre de ses choix mais peut-être aveuglée… 

Hélas, la méchanceté des jaloux ne s’arrêta pas là et les mots perfides se doublèrent également d’actes sournois. 

Par deux fois depuis sa réapparition à la cour, la princesse Theti Cheri échappa à des accidents. Ils n’auraient probablement pas été mortels pour elle-même, ils visaient plutôt à se débarrasser de la vie qu’elle portait.   
Une main inconnue tenta de provoquer une mauvaise chute ; sans la réaction preste de Papyrus pour la rattraper et lui éviter de heurter durement le sol, elle aurait pu se blesser gravement, intérieurement.   
Une boisson trouvée trop amère lors d’un banquet la rendit presque aussitôt malade. La réaction violente évita qu’elle n’en boive trop : elle contenait un poison qui, pris en quantité plus importante, aurait forcé son corps à rejeter l’enfant en devenir. 

Si le premier incident aurait pu n’être qu’un accident fortuit, il était douteux que le second ne soit vraiment qu’une erreur de préparation fâcheuse, et suggérait que les deux étaient bien intentionnels. On avait utilisé d’abord la force brute, ensuite le poison : la Reine était persuadée qu’une menace était réelle. Ça ne s’arrêterait donc pas là et la prochaine fois, soupçonnait-elle, ils utiliseraient la magie. Elle consulta donc Raouser, le prêtre devin, qui confirma ses inquiétudes. Or, d’un envoûtement à distance, ni son fidèle Papyrus ni ses servantes dévouées ne pourraient protéger la Princesse…

Raouser fit porter à Theti Cheri des amulettes spécialement créées, il pria pour les protéger, elle et l’enfant, mais il ne pouvait jurer que ça serait suffisant. À moins de détourner la magie noire sur une autre victime, mais il y répugnait… et Theti ne pouvait y consentir non plus. Même si Papyrus proposa bien de s’offrir, elle se récria de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire courir de risque à quelqu’un qu’elle aimait… non plus qu’à un sujet innocent.

Rendus à l’intimité de leurs appartements, où ils pouvaient encore se croire l’abri et des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets et des attaques ouvertes ou larvées, Theti Cheri et Papyrus cherchaient le réconfort qu’ils pouvaient encore trouver l’un en l’autre. Ce palais qui avait vu grandir Theti depuis sa naissance et qui avait été la première véritable maison de Papyrus depuis la disparition prématurée de ses parents, comme il leur semblait étranger à tous deux désormais ! Il leur tardait de rentrer là où ils se considéraient vraiment comme chez eux : dans ce palais secondaire loin de tout. Hélas, ça serait également loin de la protection de la Grande Épouse Royale et de Raouser. Leurs pouvoirs agiraient-ils encore là-bas, malgré la distance ? Theti n’osait pas prendre un tel risque. Papyrus, trouvant l’ambiance de la cour royale délétère, aurait préféré partir le plus vite possible. 

Alors qu’ils se lamentaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre au creux de leur jardin d’intérieur, au bord de leur étang artificiel, se produisit un miracle. Du point d’eau pourtant pas directement relié au Nil nourricier, suscitée par sa propre magie, la Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants leur apparut soudain. 

« Non, non, ne vous prosternez pas. Mes félicitations et mes vœux de bonheur sont sur vous deux. Je sais dans quelle position délicate vous vous voyez et je partage votre inquiétudes mais j’ai justement une solution à vous proposer pour y remédier.   
\- Belle Déesse, nous sommes à votre écoute.   
\- L’idée est simple : si un mage noir visait Theti pour lui faire perdre l’enfant qu’elle portait, la solution la plus évidente pour l’en protéger est qu’elle ne le porte pas. Ou plus exactement, qu’elle ne le porte plus elle-même. »

Devant leur air effaré, encore plus inquiété même, elle se hâta d’expliquer :   
« Le lien qui vous unit peut être exploité. Ce ne sont pas les attaques qu’il faut chercher à rediriger, mais la cible qu’il faut cacher… déplacer. Theti Cheri, si tu ne portes plus toi-même cet enfant, la magie noire n’aura plus d’emprise sur ton corps. Et Papyrus, ton corps n’étant pas celui d’une femme, elle ne pourra pas l’atteindre non plus.   
\- Que Papyrus, un homme, porte notre enfant ? Mais c’est impossible !  
\- Il n’y a rien d’impossible à la magie des dieux. En revanche, que les mortels continuent à le croire vous protégera. Si nul n’y pense, nul ne s’en doute, vous serez à l’abri. »

L’idée pouvait sembler simple à une déesse, mais à eux mortels elle apparaissait terriblement compliquée.   
« Mais comment serait-t-ce possible ?  
\- De sortir un enfant à naître d’une ventre d’une femme et le placer dans celui d’un homme ?  
\- Et puisque ce n’est pas un corps de femme, qu’il continue à s’y développer ?  
\- Et comment ressortira-t-il de ce corps d’homme, comment naîtra-t-il ? »

Avec un sourire bienveillant, la Déesse éluda leurs questions.   
« Cela, enfants, vous ne pourriez pas le comprendre vous-mêmes, aussi ne puis-je pas vous l’expliquer. La seule question que vous devez poser est, êtes-vous tous les deux prêts à le faire ?  
Réfléchissez bien. Le consentement des deux époux est primordial pour tisser ce sortilège.   
\- J’ai toujours été prêt à tout pour protéger Theti Cheri. À lui faire rempart de mon corps au besoin. Si pour elle et… notre enfant, c’est réellement de ce corps que vous avez besoin, je le prête de mon plein gré. »

La Déesse accepta l’accord que lui donnait Papyrus comme s’il coulait de source. Mais rien de pouvait se faire sans celui de Theti Cheri qui hésitait encore, toujours incrédule.   
« Theti ? Acceptes-tu de confier cette vie issue de vous deux à Papyrus ? »

Theti se savait pleine de cette vie minuscule depuis bien peu de temps et n’avait pas encore eu le temps de s’imaginer vraiment lourde. Son corps n’avait pas encore beaucoup changé et elle ne s’appropriait pas encore tous les changements qu’il pourrait subir encore si les choses suivaient leur cours. Sa poitrine et son ventre commençaient juste à s’arrondir légèrement, elle se sentait par moments souffrante, mais pas plus. Tout ce qu’elle savait de cet état difficilement palpable, c’est qu’il s’agissait du fruit de ses amours avec Papyrus et qu’elle refusait donc qu’on l’efface. Mais puisqu’il s’agissait de leur union, que ça soit elle-même ou Papyrus qui la porte, quelle différence ?   
Elle accepta donc. 

La Déesse leur remit deux ceintures d’amulettes ouvragées et leur montra comment les placer. La première devait être nouée par Papyrus à la taille de Theti Cheri, la seconde par Theti à la taille de Papyrus. Plaçant ensuite une main sur chaque, la Déesse prononça une formule sacrée dans la langue des dieux. 

« Et c’est tout ? s’étonna un peu Papyrus.   
\- C’est tout, confirma la Déesse. »  
Nul changement perceptible ne se produisit. Pas de lumière, pas de chaleur, pas de mouvement.   
La croissance de l’enfant se fait tout doucement, leur expliqua-t-elle : vous ne sentirez donc pas immédiatement de différence.  
« Theti, à partir du moment où la semence a quitté le cœur de Papyrus pour venir s’unir au tien, combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que tu t’aperçoives que le résultat croissait en toi ? He oui, cela prend du temps. Ayez patience. Point d’inquiétude. Vous avez encore de nombreuses lunes devant vous.   
» Mais attention ! D’ici là, jamais vous ne devrez ôter ces ceintures.  
» Ne pensez pas à ce qui arriverait si le sortilège était rompu.  
» N’en parlez à personne.  
» Mais profitez de cette vie qui est la vôtre, du bonheur qui vous est offert. »

Theti et Papyrus acquiescèrent solennellement.   
« Belle Déesse, comment vous remercier ?  
\- En mettant au monde un enfant en plein santé et pleine beauté, évidemment. »

Sur ce dernier encouragement, la Déesse les salua et se dissout dans les eaux, les laissant seuls avec l’idée de l’étrange échange qu’ils venaient d’accepter… et que leur enfant se trouvait dans la main des dieux de plusieurs façons. Pas encore né, il était déjà peut-être l’instrument du destin voulu par les dieux ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 6  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 1560

Malgré l’espoir apporté par la Déesse aux Cheveux Resplendissants, la situation à la cour restait pesante. Raouser, prêtre-devin, avait vu en rêve un serpent attaquer la Princesse Royale, s’insinuer dans son ventre et essayait de la dévorer de l’intérieur. Il était formel : non, ça n’était pas un mauvais présage concernant son union mais bien la preuve qu’une attaque magique était à l’œuvre contre elle.   
Pour protéger Theti et l’enfant à venir, Pharaon et la Grande Épouse Royale consentirent à les cacher, elle et Papyrus. La première stratégie de prétendre à des vacances, ou à une lune de miel, dans un palais de province secondaire, était devenue impossible à maintenir : ça les aurait laissés toujours trop en vue. Ne voulant plus leur laisser le moindre risque s’ils pouvaient l’éviter, les parents acceptèrent de chercher autre solution plus radicale : les faire disparaître aux yeux du monde. Theti n’appréciait guère l’idée de s’enfuir devant ses propres sujets récalcitrants ni Papyrus celle de reculer devant l’adversité, mais ils reconnurent que leur priorité était ailleurs.   
On laissa donc le bruit courir que la princesse était souffrante. Ainsi, ses adversaires pourraient croire avoir réussi et peut-être, relâcher leurs efforts. Elle avait besoin de se reposer à la campagne et préférait rester au calme dans son palais. Elle et son conjoint n’accepteraient alors plus d’invitations, à part celles de ses propres parents. 

Mais derrière cette excuse facile, Theti Cheri et Papyrus quittèrent même discrètement leur palais pour gagner incognito une demeure plus modeste dans une petite bourgade où personne ne devrait les reconnaître. Pour moins attirer l’attention, ils modifièrent sensiblement leur apparence.   
Ils renoncèrent aux diadèmes royaux, à l’uraeus. En tant que jeunes nobles, outre les fameuses ceintures magiques désormais dissimulées, ils portaient des robes de belle facture et quelques bijoux, mais rien de trop voyant. Leur nouvelle demeure, de même, était de taille relativement modeste mais décorée avec goût. Mieux valait éviter pour des jeunes mariés espérant se fonder dans le paysage d’être trop tape-à-l’œil…   
Papyrus poursuivit ses cours auprès d’un scribe local. Theti, sous le nouveau surnom bien mérité de Nefer, se lia d’amitié avec des dames locales, plus ou moins fortunées, et se fit témoin de la vie réelle de ses sujets. Tenir sa maison, aidée d’une seule servante, se révéla un apprentissage bien différent de la direction d’un palais bruissant de monde. Mais chaque chose en son temps.  
Papyrus connaissait déjà la vie des gens simples et apprit maintenant celle des couches plus aisées. Toute expérience ainsi faite pourrait les aider tous les deux à diriger le royaume, plus tard.

*

Et leur vie prit un nouveau cours tranquille. Dans un palais de province ou une maison bien à eux, après tout, tant qu’ils étaient ensemble et au calme, ça faisait relativement peu de différence et ils étaient heureux ! Le seul changement notable, c’était ces ceintures qui tintaient et cliquetaient, particulièrement quand ils s’unissaient. Theti devait porter la sienne sous ses robes ; Papyrus râlait chaque fois qu’il se prenait les mains dans la sienne en renouant son pagne.  
Quand ils reposaient nus côte à côté avant ou après l’amour ou juste pour un moment de calme et tendresse, Papyrus trouvait que la ceinture de Theti soulignait magnifiquement ses courbes délicates. Le rituel auquel ils s’étaient prêtés n’avait rien changé à leurs ardeurs. Pour le moment en tout cas. Au contraire, Theti montrait un regain d’enthousiasme pour leurs jeux.

Il fallut une paire de semaines pour que l’humeur de Papyrus commence à se modifier. Une digestion capricieuse, sans aller jusqu’à lui gâcher la vie, lui gâtait l’esprit. Les jeux amoureux l’amusaient moins. Ils duraient plus qu’il ne voudrait : sans que Theti s’en plaigne, lui les trouvait moins plaisants. Il en avait moins facilement envie. Quoiqu’il servit toujours Theti de son mieux quand elle demandait à ce qu’il l’honore, lui se satisfaisait plus difficilement.   
Le ventre de Theti gardait sa courbe discrète, égal à lui-même. Il arborait un petit renflement élégant, une promesse de vie, et pas grand’ chose de plus.

Papyrus, en revanche, s’empâtait, s’alourdissait. Les commères racontaient que la vie mariée lui profitait un peu trop bien, qu’il sympathisait aussi un peu trop avec l’état de sa jeune épouse. Les maris qui grossissent plus vite que leurs femmes étaient un sujet de moquerie facile, mais personne n’allait soupçonner ce qui se cachait réellement là-dessous.  
Et c’était normal pour un notable établi que de prendre des rondeurs, signe corporel de son opulence, mais ça devrait plutôt arriver à des messieurs d’âge plus avancé, ou qui avaient toujours vécu dans la richesse, en position de pouvoir. En tant que Prince consort, Papyrus se trouvait tout à coup très haut dans la société, oui, mais dans son cœur, il restait toujours un simple fellah, et aux yeux de sa Princesse, il était toujours son ami cher et simple… si on lui avait demandé son avis, il n’aurait pas pris tant de poids avant d’avoir atteint au moins le double de son âge actuel. Et d’ailleurs, personne dans cette petite bourgade ne devait savoir quelle étaient leurs positions réelles à la cour qu’ils fuyaient. En tout cas, malgré son mariage et son nouveau statut, il se sentait encore trop jeune et trop frais pour finir comme ça !

Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Plus le choix. Il avait accepté ce marché, il en portait les conséquences.  
Il n’était plus le leste garde du corps de la Princesse, il était devenu son balourd de mari. Il n’occupait plus qu’une position décorative.   
Et il se sentait obligé de se décorer. La ceinture magique passait pour un luxe ostentatoire et il préférait la cacher, tant pour la protéger du moindre accrochage que des regards qui en jaugeaient le prix et la nécessité de l’exhiber. Et puis il se sentait trop lourd, il se voyait déformé, et engoncé contre son gré dans un rôle qui n’était pas le sien : le costume assorti suivit. 

Papyrus renonça donc à nouer ses pagnes simples sur ce ventre rebondi qui en dépassait d’une façon qu’il trouvait obscène. Il se mit à la cacher sous de chemises, des robes de seigneur.   
Alors que Theti pouvait continuer à se permettre quasiment tout ce qu’elle voulait ; elle, avait toujours la fraîcheur de la jeunesse et du début encore de son état intéressant pour s’habiller légèrement. En tant que jeune épouse, et princesse à même de dicter les modes si tel était son bon plaisir… si elle était une dame plus respectable et plus soumise aux lois, une femme mariée plus âgée, une mère visiblement plus avancée dans son attente, elle se ferait plus discrète.   
Elle commençait tout juste à penser que ça viendrait au fil des mois mais pas tout de suite, quand la Déesse aux Cheveux Resplendissants vint leur suggérer d’infléchir le cours des choses. Et maintenant, est-ce que ça finirait réellement par arriver ?

Le ventre de Theti continua à s’arrondir, mais toujours très légèrement, beaucoup moins qu’il n’aurait dû si les choses suivaient leur cours normal.  
Papyrus prit tout le poids qui étaitt épargné à Theti, et plus encore. Et contrairement à elle, son ventre n’était pas seul à enfler. Le secret était bien caché sous un épaississement de tout son corps. Même ses membres et son visage y prirent leur part. 

Les leçons du scribe se firent alors pénibles. Son dos se fatiguait vite et le faisait souffrir, son ventre exigeait des pauses fréquentes.   
C’est infernal, se plaignait-il quand il se retrouvait seul, mais jamais devant Theti.   
Il refusait de laisser trop paraître son inconfort ou de laisser penser à Theti qu’il regrettait sa situation, mais il n’empêchait qu’elle n’était pas des plus agréables. Sans la menace de la magie noire et l’offre de magie divine pour inverser les choses, Theti Cheri aurait-elle subi ce qu’il vivait là ? Papyrus ne le lui souhaitait pas. Il espérait que c’était plus dur pour lui parce que son corps devait faire avec quelque chose qui n’était pas prévu par la nature, que pour une femme ça se passerait plus naturellement. 

Les commères qui venaient parfois abreuver Theti tant de leurs conseils que de leurs questions semblaient penser le contraire. Elles trouvaient que la petite princesse avait bien de la chance que ça se passe si facilement, comme quoi ça arrivait, mais que souvent, ça n’allait pas si bien, et allez donc qu’elles énuméraient une liste terrifiante de symptômes désagréables pouvant les affliger. Elles les entrecoupaient de conseils sur comment lutter contre certains, puis repartaient de plus belle sur lesquels il faudrait simplement se résigner à subir sans pouvoir rien y faire. 

"Mon pauvre Papyrus…" compatit Theti après leurs départ.   
Lui-même qui n’était plus très loin de s’apitoyer sur son sort, refusa pourtant de s’y laisser aller. Les commères en avaient trop fait : il lui semblait impossible que ça puisse être si pénible ! Tout ça ne pourrait pas arriver. Il refusait d’y croire. Il en subissait déjà bien assez pour accepter d’en rajouter encore. Et si ça arrivait vraiment, enfin, comment les femmes arriveraient-elles toujours à faire autant d’enfants ? Non, non, il faudrait bien que la suite leur soit épargnée !  
"Allons, ça n’est pas si terrible," affirma-t-il bravement, tant pour rassurer Theti que pour s’en convaincre lui-même. 

Papyrus devait quand même reconnaître, à son grand regret, que la baisse de ses ardeurs le chagrinait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre7  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** domestique/un peu de drama amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** +2000

Les mois s’ajoutaient aux semaines, en toute tranquillité. Papyrus traînait son corps, s’escrimait sur les hiéroglyphes, les chiffres, les noms. Theti apprenait à tisser, à superviser une cuisine où s’affairent quelques servantes, à cuisiner elle-même un peu. Son petit ventre rond provoquait l’admiration et les attentions des autres femmes, et ne la gênait en rien.   
Papyrus en revanche se prenait souvent à soupirer. Tenir sa posture de scribe la moitié de la journée se révélait bien plus difficile que prévu. À se demander comment faisaient ses professeurs âgés et bedonnants. Sans doute que leur embonpoint était venu bien plus lentement au fil de longues années, leur laissant plus de temps pour s’y adapter ? Ça n’était pas comme si le travail qu’on exigeait de lui était si fatigant en soi : il restait assis presque toute la journée, après tout. Il était le premier à refuser de croire à quel point sa situation l’épuisait, combien son dos et ses jambes se faisaient douloureux au fil des heures, comment en fin de journée il ne se sentait plus bon à rien et n’aspirait qu’à une seule chose : s’étendre et dormir. S’il avait entendu quelqu’un d’autre, qui que ce soit, s’en plaindre, jamais il n’y aurait accordé foi, et donc continuait à se taire, maudissant son propre manque de résistance.  
Surtout qu’à côté de ça, il voyait chaque jour Theti s’activer, avec entrain, avec le sourire, sans paraître souffrir le moins du monde de son propre état – au contraire même. Il y avait quelque chose d’injuste à leur situation : aux yeux du monde, lui tenait la place facile d’un mari qui profitait de journées tranquilles, à ne pas faire grand’ chose d’autre que lire et se reposer, alors que sa femme enceinte remplissait les doubles offices de tenir la maison et porter la vie. Et il ne s’en serait jamais rendu compte s’ils n’avaient pas secrètement échangé leurs rôles et enduré la moitié de la peine à sa place !

« On devrait faire l’inverse, suggéra-t-il un jour. Les mères en devenir devraient avoir droit à tout le repos dont elles ont besoin pendant que leurs maris feraient tout le travail de tenir la maison. Jusqu’à la naissance au moins. »  
Theti, ne trouvant pourtant pas grand’ chose à redire à sa situation, s’en étonna.   
« Peut-être. Mais après la naissance, alors ? Il faut bien que quelqu’un élève les enfants et seules les mères peuvent les allaiter. Même si le mari acceptait de s’occuper des nouveaux-nés, comment les nourriraient-ils ?  
\- Ohla. Je n’avais pas pensé à ça. Je ne me sens pas de m’occuper d’un très petit enfant, avoua Papyrus. Il y a longtemps que j’ai appris comment mes parents ont fait avec moi et personne d’autre ne m’a jamais appris comment faire depuis ! »

Le porter, il avait accepté sans vraiment penser aux conséquences. Mais ensuite ?  
« Il faudra une nourrice pour les premiers temps, » avança Theti.   
Aucune ne vaudrait la brave Choubra, bien sûr, mais c’était ce qui se faisait. Elle non plus n’avait pour l’instant aucune idée réelle de comment faire, même si ses nouvelles amies abondaient de conseils, souvent contradictoires : ça restait abstrait. Le faire elle-même ? Ça ne s’était jamais vu à la cour !  
« Les femmes plus simples le font bien.  
\- Parce qu’elles n’ont pas le choix.  
\- Et nous, l’aurons-nous ? Nous n’avons jamais pris le temps de demander à Raouser combien de temps il faudrait se cacher, après tout.   
\- Mais nous n’en sommes pas encore là. Nous avons le temps.   
\- Mais ça viendra… »

L’idée faisait son chemin, petit à petit, que l’enfant à venir n’apportait pas juste un changement d’apparence et un poids inerte à l’intérieur du corps de Papyrus, mais qu’il devenait quelque chose de vivant, et qui s’en détacherait un jour, pour former, en attendant d’être vraiment une nouvelle personne, d’abord une charge réelle et fragile et délicate dont s’occuper. 

Leur vie de couple passionnée et sans souci fit place à une vie de famille plus raisonnée. La lune de miel où ils ne firent que s’aimer en laissant aux serviteurs tout soin du palais et d’eux mêmes était finie. Ils prenaient désormais eux-mêmes soin de la maisonnée et affinaient leurs projets d’avenir pour le jour où ils ne seraient plus deux mais trois.   
Et leurs ébats se faisaient moins fréquents, moins passionnés, au grand regret de Theti Cheri dont les ardeurs n’avaient pas changé – Papyrus en revanche y avait moins de goût, y mettait moins d’entrain. 

Les deux mains sur le ventre de son époux, Theti faisait de son mieux pour l’encourager.   
« Tu restes l’homme dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse, l’assura-t-elle quand elle le sentit faiblir. Ton courage et ta grandeur d’âme n’ont pas d’égal. Et que m’importe si ton apparence se modifie… la mienne aussi. Et je sais si bien pourquoi. Ce que tu fais pour moi, pour nous, est magnifique.   
\- N’aurais-tu pas préféré être à ma place ? Celle qui était la tienne ?  
\- C’est aussi beau vu d’ici. »  
Theti déplaça ses mains et les appuya un peu plus avant de les arrêter avec un sursaut de surprise.  
Mais oui. C’est bien ça. Je le sens qui bouge. Là.  
« C’est incroyable, s’extasia-t-elle en se mettant à rire de plaisir.   
» Tu ne sens pas ? » s’étonna-t-elle tout à coup devant l’air interdit de Papyrus.   
Maintenant que Theti appuyait dessus, il devait bien reconnaître qu’il sentait bien des ébauches de mouvement à l’intérieur depuis plusieurs jours, mais installés de façon progressive, et il n’y avait pas prêté attention. Il les avait mis sur le compte des désagréments collatéraux. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte de leur cause réelle, de leur cause directe.   
« C’est vraiment ça ?  
\- Je t’assure. Ici, » pointa-t-elle.   
Sous ses mains, une sensation qu’il croyait familière prenait tout à coup une dimension nouvelle et étrangère. Deux petits pieds qui tapaient doucement… 

Theti s’émerveillait. Papyrus malgré lui laissa une angoisse sourdre. C’était à la fois un élan de vie et d’amour, et une source de crainte. L’enfant était vraiment là, dans son corps, sous sa responsabilité, et il ne pouvait plus ne pas le sentir. Jour et nuit, pendant encore plusieurs lunes, sans aucun répit, il allait le sentir croître et bouger et peser sur son corps et sur son cœur.

Theti passa les premiers temps après cette découverte à s’extasier, à le caresser dès qu’elle en trouvait l’occasion. Et puis elle finit par développer juste une pointe de dépit et de jalousie.   
Les commères, elles, murmuraient dans son dos que vraiment, son ventre ne s’arrondissait pas beaucoup et peut-être, il y avait erreur… ou drame. On se rendait compte que son enfant ne grandissait pas assez vite pour être normal. Qu’il ne naîtrait peut-être pas vivant.  
Alors qu’à côté, dans le ventre de Papyrus, bien caché par la magie et la chair, il se développait, lourd et fort et vigoureux et elle ne pouvait s’en vanter d’aucune façon.   
L’enfant n’était plus en elle. Elle en portait le Kâ, pensait-elle, mais ne ressentait rien. Ni lourdeur ni chaleur ni mouvement. À Papyrus seul le privilège de le savoir et le sentir grandir, jour après jour, en lui. 

En public, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le toucher comme elle l’aurait souhaité. Et les regards des autres la blessaient. Les blessaient tous les deux. Les idées erronées crues par le monde leur pesaient. Theti manifesta moins d’enthousiasme aux visites des unes et des autres et les laissa s’espacer, relâchant les liens d’amitié qu’elle avait commencé à tisser avec ses voisines.   
En privé en revanche, elle ne se lassait pas de le caresser, de le bercer, alors que Papyrus s’en fatiguer. 

Si l’échange n’avait pas eu lieu, se demandait-il Papyrus, s’émerveillerait-il autant, serait-il aussi fasciné par sa belle épouse, ou se tiendrait-il à distance plus respectueuse ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Mais que l’attente se faisait pesante désormais…

D’autant que depuis qu’il s’empâtait Papyrus se trouvait laid et gourd. Theti avait beau l’assurer qu’il restait toujours l’homme qu’elle aimait, qu’elle savait pourquoi il était devenu ainsi, elle en revenait toujours au fait que rien ne l’empêcherait, dans quelques lunes, de reprendre son apparence initiale.  
Elle le caressait toujours avec tendresse, cherchant sous les rondeurs qui l’alourdissaient l’enfant caché. Elle tentait de nouvelles façons de réveiller ses ardeurs, ses envies, son courage. Le ventre de Papyrus, à force de se développer, surpassait en masse celui de Theti, rendant les choses doublement malaisées, leurs rencontres presque impossibles. Theti voulut prendre l’habitude le chevaucher Papyrus pour circonvenir le problème, mais cette solution ne dura qu’un temps.

Quand les échanges directs se firent impossibles, elle développa de nouveaux jeux. Elle prit les choses en main et montra à Papyrus comment lui rendre la pareille. Il était toujours prêt à la caresser, à adorer ses lignes restées plus sveltes, sa peau lisse, à l’embrasser partout, où elle le lui demanderait, où elle le laisserait tenter.   
Parfois, elle tenait encore de le chevaucher, même si ça ne devait plus avoir de grand succès. D’autres, elle prenait possession de son visage, de sa bouche. Et qu’importait si ça ne leur semblait pas très orthodoxe, tant que ça leur convenait à tous deux ?

**

Vint pourtant un soir où Papyrus n’arriva plus du tout à rassembler la volonté de se prêter au jeu.  
Quand Theti plaqua les mains sur son ventre, y cherchant et surtout y trouvant la vie qui croissait dessous, l’union de leur deux êtres, la cause magnifique de cette transformation, la preuve d’amour immense qu’il lui offrait, c’était facile pour elle d’aimer cet étrange état. Alors que lui semblait le subir plus qu’en profiter… Il avait suivi sa propre transformation jour après jour avec une crainte attentive, alors que Theti l’avait laissée s’installer progressivement et elle ne l’avait pas vue venir tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand elle prit suffisamment de place pour non seulement gêner mais finalement empêcher leurs jeux qu’elle réalisé combien elle était bien installée.

C’était tout de même vrai que Papyrus ne se ressemblait plus et Theti prit alors pitié de lui. Il était un peu plus jeune qu’elle, elle l’avait connu alors qu’elle était toute jeune fille et lui encore petit garçon, elle l’avait vu grandir rapidement et devenir un beau jeune homme alors qu’elle devenait elle-même plus femme. Ils étaient jeunes et avaient la vie devant eux. Et là, avant l’âge, presque du jour au lendemain, Papyrus était devenu malgré lui un dignitaire imposant, gros et gras, lourd d’une importance empruntée et mal à l’aise dans son corps.  
Dessous, il était toujours Papyrus, mais dehors, on aurait dit un courtisan de Pharaon, un de ces nobles trop vieux et trop imbus d’eux mêmes qu’on dépêchait autrefois auprès d’elle en espérant qu’elle en choisisse un, dont l’idée de faire sa vie avec la répugnait… voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi Papyrus qui ne leur ressemblait en rien. Mais maintenant…   
Pauvre Papyrus, regrettait Theti ; comment avait-elle pu le laisser devenir quelque chose qui la dégoûtait chez d’autres que lui ?

Transformé autrefois en bête sauvage par un dieu jaloux d’un élan de générosité, Theti était capable de voir au delà des poils, des griffes, des crocs et de retrouver son Papyrus. Sachant pertinemment qu’elle était à l’origine de cette transformation-là, elle aurait dû encore plus être capable de passer outre !  
Mais la transformation d’autrefois c’était avant qu’elle ne partage sa couche, et celle d’aujourd’hui venait après leur mariage.   
Theti se prit à frissonner à l’idée que, si les choses avaient suivi leur cours normal, c’est elle qui serait si lourde, si encombrée de son propre corps, et alors qu’en penserait Papyrus ?  
…Papyrus la trouverait toujours splendide et l’aimerait toujours chaque jour un peu plus, bien sûr. Honteuse d’elle-même, Theti se promit de faire taire ces mauvaises pensées. Elle aimait toujours Papyrus, fort, très fort, et le dépit qu’elle pouvait éprouver en réponse au tarissement de leur passion charnelle ne devait pas entamer l’amour plus profond et plus calme que lui portait son cœur. Et elle ne trouvait toujours en lui rien de comparable au courtisan qu’il n’avait souhaité être ! Elle ne mentait pas quand elle l’assurait de son amour éternel et de son admiration pour sa propre patience dont elle-même craignait de manquer. 

Cependant, elle commença à compter les lunes, les jours qui les séparaient du temps de la naissance qui lui rendrait son corps d’autrefois, et, l’espérait-elle, renouvellerait ses ardeurs. Et leur donnerait bien sûr leur enfant…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 8  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** retour sur _La Momie Engloutie_ ; à situer quelques années dans le futur ; ignore _Les Enfants d’Isis_ ; écrit avant la sortie de _Papyrus Pharaon_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** +1500

Une missive de la Reine arriva un matin, exigeant leur retour rapide à la capitale. Le terme approchait ; malgré les menaces passées, qui d’ailleurs ne semblaient s’être concrétisées – la Grande Épouse Royale louait pour cela les protections magiques de Raouser, Theti et Papyrus s’en remettaient à la Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants, qu’il ne se soit pas prêté à cet échange hautement inconfortable pour rien – il était préférable que Theti ait son enfant à la cour. Elle y serait assistée des meilleures sages-femmes et pour la légitimité de l’enfant, mieux valait qu’il naisse là où tout le monde pourrait le reconnaître immédiatement, et pas le ramener de nulle part sans témoin.  
De plus, l’inondation reviendrait bientôt et la présence de la Princesse Royale était requise pour les fêtes de l’Opet.

Les arguments religieux et politiques étaient indiscutables, mais celui de la magie soulevait une inquiétude. Et l’idée de la naissance en soi, une vague de panique. Il fallait bien que cet état se termine un jour, de plus en plus proche et que l’enfant vienne au monde, pourtant pour Papyrus comme pour Theti Cheri, c’était toujours « plus tard ». Et surtout, sans arriver à envisager   
comment donc exactement ?  
Les sages-femmes du palais passaient peut-être parmi les plus expérimentées du pays, mais sans doute jamais n’avaient-elle délivré d’enfant d’un homme... 

Au milieu de leurs préparatifs de départ en demi-teinte, la Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants apparut pour les rassurer. D’abord sur leur sécurité à tous les trois :  
« Oui, la protection de Raouser sera efficace. Fidèlement, sans jamais douter malgré l’impression de la tisser dans le vide, il n’a cessé de la renforcer. Vous ne craindrez plus rien. Ne pouvant aboutir, la malédiction a fini par se retourner contre ceux qui l’ont lancée. »  
Ils pouvaient donc voyager et approcher leur dernière épreuve l’esprit en paix.  
« Quant à la naissance, ça sera évidemment Theti Cheri qui devra l’accomplir. »   
Une fois au palais, expliqua-t-elle, mais pas avant d’être en sécurité au sein de ses murs et auprès de la Grande Épouse Royale et de Raouser, il leur suffirait alors de dénouer mutuellement et simultanément leurs deux ceintures. Et d’accomplir un acte d’amour. La magie refluerait et les choses reprendraient leur place et leur cours normaux.

*

Theti Cheri et Papyrus regagnèrent donc le palais royal, précédés puis accompagnés de rumeurs.  
Au cours d’une très brève apparition en public, si l’on commençait par admirer le petit ventre rond de la princesse, on s’en inquiétait ensuite. On compta depuis combien de temps elle était absente et réputée souffrante. Bien longtemps maintenant. Et ce ventre était si petit justement ! Quel problème y avait-il ? L’héritier ne se développait-il pas normalement ? Ne naîtrait-il pas d’enfant ? Les premières rumeurs n’étaient-elles qu’une fausse alerte ? Ou la princesse en avait-elle perdu un premier et était-ce là une seconde tentative ?  
À peine remarquait-on Papyrus à côté d’elle, par faute de ne l’avoir pas reconnu tout de suite, et ensuite quand on en parlait c’était avec pitié ou mépris. Comme il avait changé, et pas en bien : il ne restait plus rien en lui du jeune et fringant garde du corps d’autrefois. En voilà un qui avait bien profité du mariage, quel dégoût ça devait être pour sa royale épouse... Et on ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce mariage à la base ; les mêmes vieux arguments mesquins revinrent encore et encore : parvenu là avec des origines si modestes, comment était-ce possible, quelles intrigue avait-il tissées, la princesse l’avait-elle réellement choisi, serait-elle réellement heureuse avec lui, n’était-ce pas un paravent pour une histoire sordide ? N’était-ce pas une histoire sordide, tout court ?  
Que le jeune couple, à peine revenu, ne marque qu’une apparition minimale à la cour et aille s’enfermer presque directement dans ses appartements ne fit qu’alimenter les discussions.

Les préparatifs des grandes fêtes de l’inondation, s’ils ne coupèrent pas totalement court à ces racontars, apportèrent au moins un second sujet de conversation et occupèrent suffisamment les esprits pour les en distraire en partie.

*

Theti Cheri et Papyrus furent introduits en grande pompe dans leur appartements royaux. Ceux qui étaient autrefois les appartements de la Princesse Royale, qu’elle connaissait par cœur depuis des années mais qu’on avait réaménagé pour un couple pendant leur longue absence, et où Papyrus n’avait pénétré jusqu’ici que rarement et en visiteur seulement. Les premiers temps de leur mariage ils les avaient vécus à la sauvette dans sa chambre plu modeste. Maintenant, on les reconnaissait à part entière comme mari et femme. Ça rejaillissait aussi sur Papyrus, impressionné.  
Theti elle-même se sentit comme une étrangère dans ces chambres rendues moins familières, qu’elle redécouvrait et réapprivoisait.  
Un grand lit s’offrait à eux. Des vêtements et des bijoux de tous styles s’entassaient dans divers coffres, pour eux deux. Parlant de bijoux, ils avaient déjà dû reprendre leurs lourds diadèmes royaux. Et parmi les meubles luxueux l’on avait également prévu un berceau, ce qui les impressionna encore plus.  
Bien sûr, quand l’enfant serait né, il serait confié à une nourrice et élevé dans une pièce attenante, un peu à l’écart. Mais leurs vies n’en seraient pas moins bouleversées par le changement imminent.

« Alors, le faisons-nous ? »  
Outre le geste magique demandé par la Déesse, il était question pour Theti de reprendre possession de cette chambre, de cette vie, d’y introduire Papyrus de façon légitime et définitive... et seulement ensuite, de reposséder sa propre maternité. 

Émus comme au premier soir, main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Lentement, ils s’ôtèrent mutuellement leurs habits de voyage, à la simplicité desquels ils s’étaient habitués ce derniers mois. Dans quelques heures, ils en passeraient de plus riches et tout aurait changé. Pour l’instant, c’était entièrement nus qu’ils voulaient s’appartenir. Ils ôtèrent même leurs bijoux : ils ne pensaient plus avoir besoin de leur protection, face à l’acte magique qu’ils s’apprêtaient à accomplir, et préféraient qu’ils entravent plus leurs mouvements déjà difficiles. Ça leur permettait également de faire durer la préparation. 

Ils s’offrirent une première douche pour se délasser après le voyage, après laquelle ils congédièrent rapidement toutes leurs suivantes. Ces derniers mois ils avaient pris l’habitude de tout faire eux-mêmes et n’avaient plus besoin de leur aide ; ils voulaient se retrouver juste eux deux sans aucun témoin, sans aucune surveillance. L’idée que leur Déesse veillait sur eux et attendait quelque chose de leur union était déjà suffisamment embarrassant comme cela pour ne pas y ajouter encore les regards des hommes.   
Ils voulaient simplement toucher le corps l’un de l’autre, commencer à s’apprivoiser à nouveau, à leur rythme, sans précipitation. La hâte leur était impossible, de toute façon. Papyrus avait besoin de tous ces encouragements pour réussir cette union, et ça aidait également Theti. Ils essayèrent de se distraire l’un par l’autre, de ne penser qu’à leur amour et pas aux enjeux derrière ce geste.   
Enfin, il ne resta que les fameuses ceintures magiques. 

Yeux dans les yeux, après une grande inspiration, Theti et Papyrus détachèrent leurs ceintures.  
Et il ne se passa rien.   
Lentement, avec précautions, ils s’allongèrent et se lancèrent dans la manœuvre, conscients que c’était sans doute la dernière fois qu’ils faisaient ça dans cet état. Leur union fut bien mal aisée, gênée par leur circonférence à tous deux, mais Theti était plus que jamais déterminée à ce que ça marche, et Papyrus en mesurait toute l’importance.   
L’angoisse de l’échec pesait également sur eux et les ralentit, mais ils s’obstinèrent.

Sur le côté, imbriqués comme ils pouvaient, répartissant tant bien que mal le poids de leurs corps respectifs et leurs appuis, se voyant à peine et ne se touchant que fort peu, mais se tenant toujours les mains et échangeant sans cesse des mots d’amour, ils donnèrent de la gîte à leur nouveau lit nuptial.   
Bientôt, pour contourner ce poids, Theti plaisanta avec et Papyrus suivit.   
« Aussi volumineux que la déesse Hathor, et sans doute aussi fertile. Les hippopotames ont bien du mérite.  
\- Tu crois que c’est ça qu’on appelle faire un bébé ? Hop, il va apparaître tout seul, comme ça ? »

Entre plaisanteries et noms tendres et promesses d’amour passionnées, lentement, doucement, avec plus de délicatesse que jamais, mais également une détermination solide, ils s’acheminèrent ensemble vers la jouissance.  
Comme jamais auparavant non plus. Papyrus eut l’impression que son être entier se dissolvait, que son kâ lui échappait, qu’il se vidait de sa substance quand le plaisir le balaya. Theti Cheri sentit un monde entier de plaisir naître au creux de son ventre et se répandre dans son tous corps et s’étendre à tout l’univers autour d’elle.

Éblouis, essoufflés, ils restèrent de longs, longs moments toujours unis, sans vouloir ni pouvoir bouger. Ils ne se détachèrent qu’une fois endormis, et sans s’éloigner beaucoup l’un de l’autre. 

Une sensation d’inconfort grandissante au creux du ventre força Papyrus à se dégager de l’étreinte de Theti Cheri. Il se releva toujours maladroitement : le rituel n’avait pas fait magiquement disparaître son embonpoint. Même s’il avait l’impression que quelque chose avait changé… Il se sentait un peu plus léger. Et paradoxalement, encore plus maladroit dans ses mouvements. Plus… vide… et il avait encore besoin de se vider un peu plus.  
Pourtant rien ne vint. Étrange sensation.

Theti au contraire se sentait beaucoup plus lourde. Son ventre ne semblait pas avoir grossi, il était toujours loin de présenter les proportions attendues, pourtant elle le sentait sous sa peau comme tendu à se rompre.   
Pour la première fois, elle sentit bouger l’enfant en elle, et elle eut l’impression que chaque mouvement, si léger soit-il, manquait de lui déchirer la peau.   
Et Pharaon et la Grande Épouse Royale voulaient qu’ils participent tous deux à la grande procession de l’Opet…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était temps que les choses reprennent leur cours normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La Fille du Nil, chapitre 9  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Avertissements :** je blâme la vache des _Larmes du Géant_ et le manteau de guêpes de _L'Eacute;gyptien blanc_ pour ça  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1200

Depuis qu’ils avaient dénoué leurs ceintures magiques, Papyrus avait la désagréable impression que son ventre est en train de se vider contre sa volonté. Anxieux, il vérifia et revérifia : pourtant non, tout allait bien, il ne s’était pas souillé. C’était juste une impression, mais qui perdurait de manière dérangeante. 

Theti ne voulait pas se plaindre mais souffrait d’un étrange inconfort, à la limite de la douleur, et d’une sensation de pesanteur terrible. Elle qui avait vécu ces derniers mois comme si de rien n’était, se voyait tout à coup rattrapée par une situation à laquelle elle ne s’était pas du tout préparée. Elle avait vu le corps de Papyrus changer, mais n’avait jusqu’ici rien ressenti dans le sien propre. 

« Mon pauvre Papyrus, s’horrifia-t-elle : et toi qui a supporté ça pendant des mois avec bravoure…  
\- Mais moi, c’est venu petit à petit, j’avais eu le temps de m’habituer, » se défendit-il, refusant que Theti le plaigne. 

Et au contraire, la disparition soudaine laissait un vide affreux. Et puis, parlant de disparition et de vide soudain, ça n’était pas lui qui aura la charge de le mettre au monde pour de vrai, et cette perspective qui se rapprochait de plus en plus commençait à les angoisser tous deux. Ils avaient eu des mois pour y penser, et ils ne s’y sentaient pas du tout prêts pour autant !

Son ventre enflé élançait maintenant désagréablement Theti Cheri, ce qui inquiéta les suivantes qui l’entendirent en faire la remarque.   
Venues au matin proposer – ou imposer – leurs services pour assister le couple princier dans ses ablutions, son habillement, sa restauration et envahissant pour cela leur intimité, elles furent en outre impressionnées par le ventre de leur princesse : il semblait avoir grossi en une nuit. Cela mit une halte aux préparatifs des festivités en ce qui la concerne. On lui dépêcha donc la sage-femme du palais qui la palpa et l’examina, lui tirant des grimaces au passage.   
Elle rendit son verdict : il y a bien un enfant, peut-être un petit peu petit, mais bien formé, bien positionné, prêt à naître. À en croire sa vieille expérience, si la princesse ne montrait pas beaucoup son état jusqu’ici et que tout semblait être venu d’un coup, c’est qu’elle le portait très haut, très en arrière, et qu’il venait de commencer sa descente. C’était une question d’une couple de jours maintenant… peut-être même quelques heures seulement.

La Grande Épouse Royale voulut savoir s’il était sage de poursuivre la procession. La sage-femme hocha la tête.  
« Il reste encore du temps. La bouche de la matrice commence à peine à se ramollir et n’est pas du tout ouverte. »  
Pharaon exigea donc la présence de sa fille, pour rassurer le peuple :  
« Elle les impressionnera favorablement. »

Rassemblant son courage, Theti s’y prépara.   
Elle n’était pas fatiguée ou dans la peine au point de devoir garder le lit. La procession se ferait en palanquin. Puis les cérémonies se dérouleraient à l’écart de la foule pressante. Et un peu d’air frais et d’exercice lui feraient du bien. Si l’approche de la naissance n’était pas urgente, elle ferait donc son devoir avec grâce et courage.

*

Bien forcés par l’étiquette et la volonté royale, Theti Cheri et Papyrus se firent revêtir de lourdes robes empesées et décorer de non moins lourds bijoux cérémoniels et tendre d’aussi lourds encore sceptres cérémoniels à tenir.  
Rester debout derrière Pharaon et la Grande Épouse Royale le temps de la prière tourna lentement au supplice. Lui, bien qu’il ne portât plus l’enfant, se fatiguait encore vite. Elle, qui le portait désormais pour de vrai mais plus pour longtemps, trouva vite la station debout immobile pénible.

Alors que Pharaon accomplissait le dernier rite de fertilité pour appeler la crue bienfaitrice du Seigneur Nil, un grondement commence à se fit sentir alentour. À point nommé, les eaux du fleuve bouillonnèrent et se mirent à monter.  
Theti, comme en transe, ressentit la crue au plus profond de son être. Elle frissonna. De nouveau, son ventre l’élança douloureusement. Mais il sembla cette fois que ça venait de l’extérieur. Ce n’en était plus l’habitant qui s’étirait en dedans et la pressait de l’intérieur, on aurait dit la main d’un dieu qui la saisissait et qui appuyait sur sa chair. Et cette chaleur humide, cette image intérieure de vague…  
Elle dut attirer discrètement l’attention de sa mère :  
« Les eaux primordiales… le barrage est rompu. »  
La Reine acquiesça et garda une sérénité imperturbable, montrant à sa fille un exemple à suivre de calme. 

Sans panique aucune, sans autre incident, sans que personne d’autre ne remarque rien, la cérémonie se termina dans l’allégresse générale.  
Puis la Grande Épouse Royale et la Princesse furent ramenées en palanquin au palais aussitôt après, alors que le reste de la procession mettait un temps fou à se disperser. Papyrus, au supplice, se vit séparé de Theti Cheri le temps d’un retour qui se traînait. Il était fatigué, il se sentait toujours lourd et faible, et il craignait pour la vie de son aimée maintenant elle s’éloignait trop pour qu’il puisse veiller directement sur elle, chose qui n’était plus arrivée depuis près d’une année entière. Et l’absence dans son corps se fit encore plus désagréable à mesure que la distance se creusait entre eux, comme si elle emportait physiquement avec elle une partie de son ventre. 

Au palais, la sage-femme examina à nouveau la Princesse : oui, les choses commençaient, mais à peine. La barrière était bien rompue, mais la bouche était à peine entr’ouverte, et les douleurs étaient encore très espacées. Depuis celle de la cérémonie et son retour dans ses appartements, il n’en était arrivé qu’une seule autre. Elle ne pouvait encore jurer de rien, si tôt dans le travail, mais elle avait l’intuition qu’il faudrait bien une journée entière. 

Après concertation du couple royal avec la sage-femme, sans réellement consulter Theti elle-même sur la question, la Grande Épouse Royale estima qu’une apparition symbolique au banquet du soir était toujours de rigueur. C’était la dernière exigence de sa part et de celle de Pharaon en regard du protocole et de la cour. Ensuite, elle serait libre… d’attendre. 

Il en allait de même pour Papyrus. Il n’avait ni le cœur ni le corps à s’empiffrer en public alors que son épouse commençait à souffrir.  
Elle ne souffrait pas, pourtant, pas tant que ça en tout cas, précisa Theti. C’était désagréable et elle admettait qu’elle s’inquiétait un peu face à la grande inconnue, mais ça n’est pas si douloureux et surtout ça ne durait pas. Pas encore en tout cas. À vrai dire elle avait plutôt hâte que ça se passe. L’idée d’attendre de nombreuses heures, peut-être jusqu’à deux jours, dans l’incertitude et avec l’idée que la douleur finirait par s’installer à un moment ou l’autre, la mettait mal à l’aise. 

Mais le choix ne lui appartenait pas. Le cours des heures, des jours à venir, se trouvait entre les mains des dieux. Et un peu de la confrérie de Hathor qui l’assisterait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De longues heures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La Fille du Nil, chapitre 10  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** attente  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** +2000

La fin de la journée s’écoula lentement pour la Princesse et son consort, que plus personne ne vit entre le retour la grande procession et le lancement officiel de la suite des festivités. On les laissa, pour quelques heures, à leur intimité, au calme, sans aucun témoin de l’avance lente des choses. 

La princesse royale Nefer Neferou Rê Theti Cheri fit ensuite au banquet de l’Opet une apparition très remarquée. Toujours très en beauté, elle se montra pleinement à la hauteur des attentes que toute la cour avait placées en elle au cours de ces si longs mois d’absence. Elle présentait un ventre épanoui et le reste du corps était à peine marqué ; elle suscita admiration, envie… et dépit chez les aigris qui souhaiteraient renverser la dynastie mais n’oseraient plus agir désormais.  
Son consort fut à peine regardé par les uns et les autres. Éclipsé par sa splendide épouse, plus personne ne lui portait attention. Papyrus n’intéressait plus personne… et c’était peut-être mieux ainsi.   
La princesse pourtant n’était pas aussi à l’aise qu’elle essayait d’en donner l’impression. Elle mangea à peine. Elle souriait par automatisme. Trois fois au cours du repas, elle porta une main hésitante à son ventre rebondi. 

Alors que la soirée commençait à peine pour de vrai, elle se retira déjà. Son conjoint la suivit. À l’écart des regards, la sage-femme préféra lui accorder du repos que forcer les choses et les laissa regagner leurs appartements.   
Rendus à leur intimités, les deux époux s’enlacèrent tendrement. Bientôt, l’enfant serait né et changerait tout.  
Mais d’ici là, il leur restait quelques heures, peut-être même une nuit entière qui n’appartenait qu’à eux deux et qu’ils passeraient blottis l’un contre l’autre, malgré la chaleur de l’été. Leurs corps s’épousèrent parfaitement.  
« Tu vois, ainsi ? s’amusa Theti. On ne sait plus qui de nous deux le porte. Il est entre nous deux comme déjà dans son berceau. »

Trop fatigués et trop anxieux de la suite prochaine des événements, ils renoncèrent à accomplir un nouvel acte d’amour et se contentèrent de s’étreindre tendrement. 

Réveillée en milieu de nuit par une douleur plus intense, Theti sentit tout d’un coup poindre l’exaltation, l’excitation, couvrant complètement toutes les inquiétudes qu’elle avait pu avoir avoir. Cette fois c’était vraiment pour bientôt ! Et avant ça, elle eut envie, finalement, d’en profiter une toute dernière fois.   
Ça encore, c’était faire un enfant, n’est-ce pas ? Ça ne devait pas pouvoir lui faire du mal et elle en mourait d’envie. Pour elle, toujours excitée et pas encore fatiguée, la naissance à ce moment semblait une affaire animale et non pas divine. Avec une fougue qui la surprit elle-même, elle entreprit Papyrus qui s’y prêta un peu à contre-cœur cette fois. Encombrée par son ventre devenu tellement volumineux, elle se trouva incapable de le chevaucher et obtint de Papyrus une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, à la chien. 

« Non, ça ne fera pas de mal. Si je le veux tant, c’est que ça doit arriver. J’en ai besoin.   
\- Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer, prendre des forces ?  
\- Je n’en dormirai que mieux après. Je n’y arriverais pas pour l’instant. »

Ne sachant dire non à sa royale épouse, il fit taire ses réticences et s’exécuta. À sa grande surprise et avec un peu de honte, aiguillonné par l’idée de l’interdit, de l’urgence de profiter d’être juste eux deux avant le grand bouleversement, et par un retour de sa forme physique, il y prit plus de plaisir qu’au cours des dernières semaines. 

Et après effectivement, Theti retomba comme une masse, dormant de quart d’heure en quart d’heure, s’éveillant un instant à chaque fois qu’un élancement la saisissait et se rendormant aussitôt après.   
Son bref plaisir déjà oublié, Papyrus passa la nuit dans l’angoisse, se réveillant lui aussi en sursaut à chaque mouvement, chaque vague gémissement de Theti, se sentant lui-même une boule au ventre et se trouvant incapable de prendre le moindre repos. 

À l’aube, définitivement réveillée et sentant les élancements appuyés et réguliers, Theti eut la certitude qu’elle devrait faire appeler la sage-femme, mais n’osa pas encore. La naissance était affaire de femmes uniquement et dès qu’elle les ferait venir, on la séparerait de Papyrus… Elle commençait à avoir peur de ce qui se passerait dans la salle close, entourée de la confrérie des Hathor. 

Maintenant dolente et craintive, toute son énergie sapée, Theti dut s’en remettre à Papyrus pour reprendre courage pour la suite. Il l’aida lui-même à se laver à fond et se rhabiller avant d’appeler les servantes pour leur demander d’aller prévenir la Reine, le médecin, les sages-femmes.   
Parce qu’il fallait bien que les choses se passent, il se força à se montrer devant toutes très calme en extérieur… alors qu’il tentait d’étouffer ses propres craintes à l’intérieur.

*

Theti fut conduite en salle d’accouchement, escortée par des femmes uniquement. Elles laissèrent Papyrus angoissé à la porte, la condamnant à faire les cent pas dans le couloir pendant des heures ou retourner se morfondre seul dans ses appartements vides, face à un lit vide et un berceau vide et son propre ventre vide et son cœur lourd.

Faire les cent pas l’aiderait peut-être, se dit-il avec humeur, sachant que derrière la porte, les sages-femmes obligeaient Theti Cheri à marcher elle aussi de long en large pour aider ses hanches à s’ouvrir et l’enfant à descendre. Alors qu’elle aurait pu le faire aussi bien et avec peut-être plus de plaisir dans leurs jardins privés. Alors qu’elle le faisait avec beaucoup, beaucoup plus de plaisir sur leur lit en exigeant de son époux un hommage musclé. Mais il n’était plus temps pour cela à présent.  
Et un peu d’exercice, à lui, ne ferait pas de mal, en regard de tout le poids qu’il a pris ces derniers mois.

Papyrus se demanda brièvement si Theti Cheri lui serait rendue aussi belle qu’au premier jour, le ventre vide et plat, alors que lui serait toujours aussi flasque. Maintenant que plus rien ne le menaçait, qu’il n’avait plus à prendre la moindre précaution concernant son corps, il comptait le bouger à sa guise et plus encore.   
Il se demanda aussi, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, si Theti serait aussi prête à reprendre leurs ébats. Elle ne s’en était pas lassée de toute cette année, alors même que lui n’en avait plus trop envie. Elle avait même eu envie de le faire encore quelques heures auparavant à peine. Mais maintenant qu’il en retrouvait l’envie, elle était sur le point de prêter cette partie de son corps à une autre personne, pour un sport sans nul doute bien moins agréable et qui risquait de l’abîmer. Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de lui en couper toute envie, quand Theti reviendrait ? Quant Theti reviendrait…

Mais ils n’en étaient pas là. Ils en étaient encore loin. La distance le torturait. À mesure qu’il avançait dans le couloir, plus il s’éloignait de la pièce où Theti avait été introduite, plus il se sentait mal. Il ne supportait pas de s’éloigner d’elle. Même si on ne voulait pas de lui ici, il ne pouvait pas partir.  
Il sentait, bien qu’il ne vît plus Theti, ne la touchait plus, la douleur qui l’assaillait. Quelque chose tirait périodiquement au fond de son ventre, sans qu’il puisse rien y faire. Le rythme ne changeait pas, mais l’intensité de l’inconfort augmentait s’il essaie de s’éloigner. Il était toujours lié à Theti et à leur enfant, magiquement, et ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il en était réduit à faire quelques pas dans un sens, quelques pas dans l’autre devant cette porte, devant régulièrement s’appuyer au mur et n’osant s’en aller. Les gardes s’en amusaient. Il essaya de ne rien montrer de sa douleur, ni cette étrange gêne physique ni l’humiliation et la peur. 

C’est dans ce triste état que le retrouva l’ami Imoutep, pas vu depuis si longtemps et qu’il n’avait pas cherché à revoir en revenant, tellement préoccupé par Theti. Papyrus sentit monter une vague de culpabilité à se rendre compte qu’il l’appelait toujours mentalement ami alors que son comportement était loin de soutenir cette pensée. 

« Alors, l’homme marié, on évite les vieux amis maintenant ?  
\- Pardonne moi. J’aurais dû. »

Mais la remarque d’Imoutep n’avait rien de sarcastique ; gentiment, ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Pas à ce moment-là en tout cas. 

« Mon pauvre vieux, dans quel état tu te mets. C’est si terrible que ça ?  
\- C’est pire. Je devrais être avec elle. »

Sans un seul mot de reproche pour tous ces longs mois d’oubli, il lui offrait simplement son soutien silencieux, épaule à laquelle s’appuyer, une béquille solide. Il n’eut pas de mots creux non plus : sa simple présence, un pardon facile, une amitié inconditionnelle suffisaient. 

« Je suis content que tu sois là, le remercia Papyrus. Tu veux bien rester un peu ? »

De l’agitation au bout du couloir rendit sa réponse inutile. La Reine fit son apparition, s’étant défaite d’une partie de ses devoirs cérémoniels pour assister à la naissance. Ayant échangé ses robes habituelles contre celle des Hathor, on la fit entrer dans la chambre du mystère.   
Elle bien sûr, non seulement on la laissait entrer sans aucune difficulté : on fêtait même sa venue et l’aide qu’elle offrait. Prenant part au côté magique et cérémoniel de la naissance, elle serait celle qui présenterait les clés de vie à sa propre fille.

La porte se referma sur elles sans que Papyrus puisse entr’apercevoir plus, dans l’entrebâillement, que la robe de cérémonie d’une des Hathor, mais pas Theti elle-même, bien cachée à l’intérieur.

*

Theti, luttant depuis quelques heures maintenant et trouvant les choses difficiles désormais, se sentit un peu moins seule de voir sa mère venir la soutenir, mais aurait préféré quand même avoir Papyrus à ses côtés. Si ces inconnues ne l’entendaient pas ainsi, peut-être sa mère au moins la comprendrait-elle… Elle réclama donc.

« Il est la moitié de moi. Cet enfant c’est avec lui que je l’ai fait, c’est avec lui que je l’aurai. Je veux qu’il soit là auprès de moi.  
\- Ça n’est pas la place d’un homme, protesta la sage-femme en chef.   
\- Ça n’est pas « un homme », c’est mon mari. C’est moi. Nul ne sait mieux que lui ce qui m’arrive. Cet enfant, c’est autant le sien que le mien. Il m’aidera. J’ai besoin de lui. 

La Déesse au cheveux resplendissants le lui avait dit, mais comment le leur expliquer, à elles qui ne juraient que par Hathor et juste un peu , Isis ? Heureusement, la Reine elle-même intercéda en sa faveur. Elle avait vu Papyrus dehors. Elle avait senti quelque chose qui venait de lui. Elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement mais elle faisait confiance à son intuition de magicienne.

*

Dehors, Papyrus, recroquevillé dans les bras d’Imoutep, n’en menait pas large. Ne sachant rien des dispositions de la Reine, il craignait au contraire que sa venue ne soit synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elle souffre et je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. Si cette magie avait pu me permettre…  
Il s’interrompit, conscient d’en avoir trop dit. Imoutep ne releva pourtant que l’essentiel :  
Tu souffres aussi.  
Moins qu’elle.  
Autant. Dans ton cœur, au moins. 

Car qui croirait qu’il ressentait aussi dans sa chair l’écho de ce qui arrivait à Theti ?

La Reine, peut-être, qui l’envoya chercher.   
« Obéis vite, » le poussa Imoutep, soulagé de voir se profiler un dénouement. 

Malgré son ordre, les prêtresses refusèrent d’abord, à voir l’état nerveux dans lequel il était, de le laisser entrer. Il fallait du calme, de la composition, de l’assurance, pour entourer une jeune mère afin qu’elle reste elle-même sereine et forte.   
Et puis sur l’insistance de la Reine et les suppliques de Papyrus l’on finit par céder.  
Il ne protesta même pas quand les sages-femmes exigèrent qu’il revête la même tenue qu’elles. Pour Theti et leur enfant, il était prêt à se prêter à n’importe quoi. Et elles n’imaginaient même pas ce qu’il avait déjà accepté de faire !

Il prit la place de celle qui la soutenaitt, celle sur qui elle s’appuyait et qui la maintenait, qui l’aidait à pousser.   
Le lien entre eux deux pleinement renoué, depuis que Theti était à nouveau dans des bras, son dos fort contre son ventre qu’il lui prêtait avec tant de facilité, ils se sentirent à nouveau complets. Prêts à lutter ensemble.  
Papyrus sentait toujours venir les élancements chez Theti, sans plus en souffrir lui-même, et savait quand et comment l’accompagner.   
La simple présence de Papyrus raffermit Theti. Maintenant, elle pouvait faire face. Tant pis si ça faisait vraiment mal, elle n’avait plus peur. 

Celle qui assistait dirigeait.  
Celle qui recevait se prépara. 

Les efforts se précisèrent. 

Père et mère travaillaient ensemble. Lentement, l’enfant glissa hors de l’édifice qu’ils formaient ensemble et se sépara de la chair maternelle. 

Et avec force, prit son premier souffle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite princesse !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La Fille du Nil, chapitre 11  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** familial  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** +1100

« C’est une fille ! » annonça fièrement la sage-femme.   
Une petite princesse… La confrérie des Hathor nota le plus important : qu’elle était en pleine santé, et que dès sa naissance on voyait bien qu’elle serait jolie : c’était tout le portrait de sa mère. Seule la Reine pensa tout de suite qu’elle ne serait pas une menace directe à la succession de Pharaon et devrait donc être à l’abri de querelles de cour supplémentaire. Elle deviendrait la gardienne suivante de la légitimité si Nefer Neferou Theti Cheri ne produisait pas d’enfant mâle d’ici à ce qu’elle ait à succéder à son père, mais sauf triste accident de la vie, que les Dieux l’en gardent ! Pharaon avait encore de belles années devant lui, et Theti et son jeune époux donc tout le temps d’avoir un ou deux autres enfants s’ils le souhaitaient. Mais rien ne pressait !

L’enfant fut baigné, séché, langé. Le cordon coupé devrait être plus tard monté en amulette protectrice. En attendant, mère et enfant reçurent d’autres amulettes pour écarter tout danger. Les Hathor s’occupèrent de tout, jusqu’à baigner Theti Cheri et la ramener à son lit. On n’avait plus besoin de Papyrus, mais on le laissa prendre la petite dans ses bras le temps de s’occuper de la mère. Ému aux larmes, il lui souhaita la bienvenue.  
Son enfant et celle de Theti Cheri. Leur amour. Celle qu’il avait aidé à porter et mettre au monde lui aussi… même s’il ne pourrait jamais le revendiquer. Il se promit quand même de demander à faire ajouter aux ses sacrifices et aux offrandes de remerciements à la Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants en plus de tous ceux envers les nombreuses déesses qui avaient permis cette naissance, cette vie nouvelle. Des réjouissances supplémentaires accompagneraient bientôt la crue du Nil.   
Les femmes reçurent sa prière et reprirent l’enfant pour la placer dans son berceau, et disparurent trop vite pour qu’il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. 

Hors de la salle désormais déserte, vidé, épuisé, Papyrus retrouva Imoutep qui l’attendait avec patience. La procession joyeuse des Hathor venant de passer, il savait que tout s’était bien terminé. Mais à part ça ?

Une petite princesse belle comme le jour, se vanta Papyrus. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux.  
Et pourtant, réalisa-t-il, inexplicablement triste à la fois. Sa fille ne lui appartenait déjà plus seulement. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Encore moins quand Imoutep était là pour le féliciter et lui rendre une part de responsabilité dans ce petit miracle dont il avait bien failli être exclus.   
« Je suis heureux pour toi. Pour vous deux. »

Papyrus, sous le coup de l’émotion, manqua de se confier entièrement à son ami. De partager avec lui ce secret, celui de la naissance de leur enfant, comment il y avait pris part. Juste à temps, il se reprit. La Déesse l’avait interdit… et il respectait sa parole. Imoutep était peut-être le seul, ayant partagé plusieurs de leurs aventures et sachant ce qu’il avait vécu d’étrange avant ça, qui pourrait le croire sur parole, mais cette parole ne devait pas s’ébruiter. 

Et puis croire quoi ? Maintenant que c’était fini, à mesure que les corps de Papyrus et de Theti reprenaient leurs formes normales et que l’enfant s’élançait dans sa propre vie, Papyrus lui-même se prit à douter de ce qu’ils avaient vécu cette dernière année.   
Avait-il réellement porté l’enfant à la place de Theti Cheri ?  
Raouser affirmait que rien n’était impossible aux Dieux, mais que seule une femme pouvait porter un enfant. Peut-être l’enfant n’avait-il jamais quitté le corps de Theti mais y était demeuré caché par magie, alors que par magie encore Papyrus exprimait de faux signes pour attirer sur lui les forces extérieures.   
Ils ne surent jamais. Mais quelle importance désormais ?   
Ce qui est fait est fait. Et leur enfant était là, vivante et belle. Qui se souciait de comment elle était venue au monde, vraiment ? L’essentiel, c’est qu’elle était là désormais, et changeait leur monde entier. 

Ils connurent une journée entière de bonheur et de calme pour apprivoiser cette nouvelle vie autour du berceau, pendant qu’à l’extérieur, le reste du palais, de la ville, du pays entier était en liesse et accueillait l’Inondation. 

Theti Cheri voulut allaiter son enfant elle-même les premiers temps. Elle-même avait été confiée très jeune à une nourrice, car sa mère était souffrante. Ensuite, la Reine quitta la cour et il fallut bien que la bonne Choubra l’élève. Theti ne s’en plaignait pas, mais elle voulait pouvoir rester proche de son enfant. Déjà qu’elle avait vécu les mois avant sa naissance à distance, étrangement… Elle comptait bien profiter de ceux qui suivraient, pour elle-même, sa fille, et pour Papyrus, aussi, qui s’était investi au moins autant qu’elle, peut-être même plus, pour cette enfant. Elle ne séparerait pas père et enfant, comme avant la naissance elle avait refusée d’être séparée de son mari. 

Des ordres furent donnés aux gardes et aux servantes pour qu’ils ne soient pas dérangés. Ils acceptaient seulement les plus proches ; une seule suivante en qui confiance pour couvrir leurs besoins domestiques, la chef des Hathor qui s’assurait de la bonne santé de Theti et du bébé, la Reine bien sûr, et puis Imoutep, brièvement. 

Il était grand temps de réparer l’erreur de s’être autant éloigné de leurs amis. Fidèle malgré le temps et la distance, il fut le premier à savoir après la Grande Épouse Royale et Pharaon – le protocole l’exigeait – avant que la rumeur ne puisse se répandre, avant les annonces officielles, un des rares à pouvoir contempler leur petite merveille toute neuve.   
« Merci d’avoir attendu, merci d’avoir été là.  
\- Mais non, voyons. Alors… cette petite princesse ? »  
La petite princesse dormait dans son berceau et ne faisait rien de plus. Pour un œil extérieur non intéressé, elle était petite, fripée, étrange, mais pour un ami soucieux de ne pas commettre d’impair il fallait bien reconnaître que oui, elle avait un côté mignon et qu’en y cherchant bien elle ressemblait à sa mère. 

« Et toi, quand te trouveras-tu une épouse ? La petite Inouis ? Une autre ?  
\- Oh ho, non, ça n’est pas dans mes projets immédiats.   
\- Et futurs ?  
\- Rien ne presse. Et elle, a-t-elle déjà un prénom ?  
\- Pas encore… »

Ça n’était pas qu’ils n’y avaient pas réfléchi, mais ils avaient du mal à décider, et savaient que le choix n’était pas entièrement leur. Beaucoup d’autorités plus ou moins légitimes s’en mêlaient et proposaient. Quelle déesse ou quel dieu, quel ancêtre ou quel ami honorer en arrêtant le nom qu’elle porterait toute son enfance, peut-être toute sa vie ? Il était difficile de refuser un nom chargé de gloire pour quelque chose de plus modeste et moins princier, mais plus difficile encore d’arrêter définitivement un seul protecteur au risque de froisser les autres…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une place dans la dynastie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fille du Nil, chapitre 12/12  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus   
> **Genre :** famille royale  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** à situer quelques années dans le futur ; ignore _Les Enfants d’Isis_ ; écrit avant la sortie de _Papyrus Pharaon_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500 = 18 800 !

Dès sa naissance pourtant, l’enfant n’appartenait pas complètement à Theti Cheri et à Papyrus. La confrérie des Hathor veillait sur elle, comme la magie d’autres déesses l’avait protégée de toute attaque avant. Raouser tissait pour elle protection après protection en prévision de son avenir.   
La Reine était là pour assister, être témoin, faire entrer dans la lignée.  
Comme habitante du Palais, elle était sujet de Pharaon.   
La Déesse aux cheveux resplendissants et les autres Dieux avaient déjà des projets pour elle. Princesse gardienne de la légitimité, l’enfant n’avait pas la même liberté de choisir son destin que ses parents avant, pas plus que si elle avait été prince héritier. Elle s’inscrivait dès à présent dans la dynastie et les mages voulaient déjà savoir sous quel nom.   
Papyrus et Theti savaient qu’ils continueraient à tout faire pour protéger leur fille des attaques, physiques, magiques ou simplement verbales, mais leur enfant, le fruit de leur union, était aussi un nouveau rameau de l’arbre généalogique auquel ils appartenaient, qu’ils le veuillent ou non, et planaient sur eux à la fois ombre et protection des autres branches. 

Aussi, dès le surlendemain, la cour s’ingéra à nouveau dans leur vie. Il fallait que la petite princesse existe aux yeux de l’Égypte tout entière !

On lui choisit une nourrice pour relayer sa mère, qu’elle le veuille ou non. On pensait déjà à quels précepteurs lui donner quand elle aurait un peu grandi. Ses parents, en plus de simplement l’aimer, tenaient à participer aussi à son éducation, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il n’était pas question pour eux de répéter la même erreur qu’avait commise le père de Theti et éloigner Papyrus de la cour, de son épouse et de leur enfant. S’ils devaient repartir pour la province, ça serait tous les trois ensemble. Dès que possible, Theti tenait à soumettre cette idée à son père. Elle avait pris goût à une vie plus simple et voulait tenir compte des origines modestes de Papyrus et de la vie qu’ils avaient menée en tant que petits nobles presque tout le temps où ils attendaient leur enfant. Elle préférait que son enfant grandisse tranquillement, à l’écart de tout nœud politique. Elle recevrait quand même une éducation solide, même loin de la capitale, et la seule difficulté qu’elle voyait à ce projet, serait d’équilibrer la distance par rapport à la cour, et aux amis qu’ils risquaient d’y laisser à nouveau. 

Au moins, c’était plus facile d’éloigner ainsi de la cour une fille qu’un garçon. Un fils aurait peut-être été immédiatement en danger. Cependant, comme la Déesse aux Cheveux Resplendissants fit entendre par la voix de la Reine, pour que Theti Cheri monte sur le trône dans le futur, il lui fallait une légitimité supplémentaire à sa seule naissance, comme être la régente d’un prince encore trop jeune pour gouverner. Elle ne lui souhaitait pas d’avoir à lancer une révolution à la manière de Hatchepsout.  
Ou alors… il fallait confier cette tâche à Papyrus. En faire un grand guerrier, avec une victoire militaire pour prouver son mérite personnel à tous, et pas juste à la princesse qui l’aimait, et lui donne le rang nécessaire pour monter sur le trône. Mais ni Theti ni Papyrus n’aimaient l’idée d’aller guerroyer.   
Une autre solution, politique et diplomatique, était de continuer à éduquer Papyrus autant que Theti dans les arts politiques, économiques, religieux et relationnels avec le peuple, pour faire du jeune prince mûrissant un conseiller privilégié de Pharaon, puis son Grand Vizir.   
Alors, quand son temps serait venu, il pourrait lui laisser le pouvoir, à lui autant qu’à sa fille chérie.

Quant aux autres enfants qu’ils auraient eux-mêmes d’ici là… Ils n’étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient déjà une petite fille qui avait le temps de grandir. Theti Cheri restait fille unique, d’où les problèmes de succession. Papyrus n’avait plus aucune famille depuis longtemps ; Theti puis leur fille devinrent la sienne et c’était déjà beaucoup. Mais dans quelques années peut-être, changeraient-ils d’avis ?

En attendant, les réjouissances pour la naissance de cette première petite princesse s’ajoutaient à celles de l’Inondation. Malgré le désir de Theti et Payrus de retourner à une vie discrète et de ne pas trop exposer leur bébé à la cour, Pharaon et la Reine tenaient absolument à la présenter très officiellement aux hommes comme aux dieux et à demander pour elle la reconnaissance du pays entier. Son existence devait être très officiellement connue. 

Toute la famille royale, Raouser et la grande prêtresse de Hathor, réunis, après maintes discussions, décidèrent que le Seigneur Nil résumait toutes les bénédictions possibles à donner à la nouvelle venue.   
Papyrus, avec son embonpoint, ressemblait en ce moment à la personnification androgyne du Seigneur Nil. Et la princesse était née avec la Crue. Quel meilleur nom lui donner ?

La princesse fille de l’héritière et suivante sur la ligne de succession s’appelait donc Hâpimessou. Bénie soit-elle sur la terre d’Égypte. Son nom rappellerait pour toujours à ses heureux parents les temps de sa naissance. Qu’il soit un heureux présage ! Pourvu qu’elle soit aussi belle et sage que sa mère, et aussi droite et courageuse que son père.

Peut-être, si elle était appelée à régner, en changerait-elle pour en prendre un en hommage à la Déesse protectrice des parents. Sous la protection du Seigneur Nil et des dieux Crocodiles, elle serait un jour l’épouse de l’Égypte elle-même.  
Pharaon et la Grande Épouse Royale étaient ravis de cette naissance et l’accueillirent avec une grande joie, plus grande encore que les épousailles dont elle découlait.

*

L’absence de la Reine et de la Princesse au second jour des festivités fit beaucoup parler.

Le troisième, la famille royale au grand complet salua la foule. Pharaon, la Grande Épouse Royale, la Princesse héritière, son prince consort…   
…et la princesse nouvelle née, fièrement présentée et bénie :

« Celle qui est née de Hâpy. Puisse-t-elle vivre longtemps, heureuse, paisible et belle ! »

Après cette présentation, Nefer Neferou Theti Cheri et sa fille n’apparurent plus en public avant la fête suivante. Mal à l’aise seul à l’idée d’accompagner seul ses beaux-parents royaux alors qu’il ne se sentait toujours pas prince et préférant nettement rester auprès de sa petite famille, Papyrus n’accompagna pas les processions et n’apparut que brièvement et symboliquement, au balcon, le dernier jour. 

À la fin des fêtes de l’inondation, leur fille confiée à son berceau et à la garde d’une nourrice, Papyrus partagea son temps entre reprendre et approfondir son éducation, écouter ses amis et les gens du peuple. Il renoua avec Imoutep, casé entre tout le reste pour quelques heures où ils rappelaient le temps d’avant que tout change. Il s’activa à perdre le poids pris ces derniers mois. Entre une sortie en char avec Imoutep, un peu de natation dans le bassin de ses jardins et… aimer sa royale épouse, il commença vite à fonde.   
Theti de son côté se remit de ses couches, facilement et rapidement. Elle perdit très vite les formes qu’elle n’avait que brièvement prises. Et si ses chairs étaient encore marquées de l’épreuve, elle eut vite fait d’inventer de nouveaux jeux pour contourner le problème. Papyrus, en mal d’exercice et sentant son appétit lui revenir en force, était plus qu’heureux de s’y prêter. 

Les seins de Theti étaient devenus magnifiques, ronds et lourds, et Papyrus ne se lassait pas de les admirer.  
Les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus, taquina Theti maintenant qu’elle savait que Papyrus ne s’en vexerait plus.  
Mais qu’ils étaient heureux de retrouver enfin l’intégralité de leurs deux corps !  
Theti se sentit un élan d’amour immense pour Papyrus. Son époux bien-aimé, le père de cette enfant. Le frère de son cœur, le prince de sa vie… Elle savait que c’était avec lui qu’elle voulait, plus que jamais, passer sa vie, ses jours et ses nuits. Et c’était bien réciproque. Délivré d’un grand poids dont il n’avait pris la pleine mesure qu’à le sentir disparaître, il voulait rattraper d’un coup tous ces mois mis en suspens.   
Ça m’avait tant manqué. Toucher sans voir, ça n’était vraiment pas pareil.   
Ils fêtèrent leurs doubles relevailles à leur manière ! Ils se montrèrent créatifs. Cédant des instincts des plus animaux, à quatre pattes, par derrière, ils faisaient usage de tout ce qu’ils trouvaient…

Les femmes avec qui Theti s’était liée pendant leur séjour incognito dans le peuple lui avaient fait des suggestions et transmis des trucs pour éviter de concevoir trop vite. Ils se firent une joie de les essayer.  
Et si une nouvelle conception se produisait quand même…  
« …Cette fois, les méchants n’auront qu’à bien se tenir. C’est moi qui le porterai du début à la fin, promet Theti. Tu as été admirable, mon Papyrus, mais je ne te demanderai pas cela une seconde fois. »


End file.
